No Scrubs
by AlwaysTheBridesmaid08100
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, Hermoine's life seems to have turned in to a rollercoaster. First going up, and now crashing down. When it looks like she is alienating herself, somebody unexpected comes in to her life. Will he make it better or make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT PLEASE READ : A/N Hey guys, so after receiving some not so friendly reviews on some spelling and grammar mistakes I decided to add a little heads up here: I'M NOT ENGLISH. I am Dutch, so English is NOT my native language which may result in some mistakes here and there. I only had a beta for my 1st and 6th chapter, who does happen to be a native english speaker. Instead of getting reviews on the story itself I'm receiving reviews on minor spelling and grammar mistakes. It's allright by me if you want to help me, because I do appreciate it but please try to phrase it a little nicer sometimes, because after all I'm a person with feelings too. In the future please PM me about the mistakes, and if you can't sleep because of it and think you can do it better maybe volunteer as a Beta, that would save us both a lot of trouble. Thanks! - Dewi**

 **Hey guys! This is my first Dramione fanfic so I hope you like it! Please leave me a comment about what you think so far!  
** **It's just a little beginning to start the story up and introduce the situation. Have fun reading!  
**

* * *

1.

Hermione looked down at the picture and smiled. It was a muggle picture taken a few months after the Second Wizarding War, and it contained three smiling faces. Ron's arm was around her waist, and Harry's around her shoulders. Three smiling faces. Who knew that a few months later it would all go spiraling down?

She put the picture back in one of her drawers, pushing it as far back as she possibly could. _Don't stay in the past, Hermione. Move forward.  
_ It's what she told herself almost every day. Who knew it would be so hard to live by such a mantra?

The sun had just come up, and in just a few hours the streets would be swarming with people. If she looked out of her window she could see the muggle street with all sorts of people on their way to work. A deep breath escaped her, as she walked over to the mirror adorning her wall. The person staring back at her was frowning with messy hair framing her face. She tried to use her wand to tame her hair, but it would have been easier convincing Hagrid that dragons aren't pets.  
Settling for a hairdo that was just about acceptable, she grabbed her purse.

She stepped outside of her little apartment and the sun hit her face. With her heels clicking on the pavement, she felt stronger with each step. When she reached the employee entrance of the Ministry, she felt her heart pound. Into the toilet she went, and when she got out she ran for the elevator.

Why did she bother trying to be in time, when she knew that Ron would probably be the last one to arrive? After a few minutes in the elevator stuck next to some man holding a box with questionable content, she finally got to the floor she was supposed to be at. ' _Department of Magical Law Enforcement'_ the elevator voice called.

She took a deep breath and stepped out, her head held high. There was silence as she made her way to the appointed room, the only sound she clearly heard was her heels against the tiles.

With a shaking hand she opened the door that read _'Mrs. Kohl, Divorce Attorney'._  
She was greeted by a middle aged lady, with dirty blonde hair and small lines around her eyes. "Mrs. Granger! Good to see you, it must be a difficult day for you,'' she said sympathetically while shaking her hand firmly. Hermione gave her a small smile and sat down. ''Well, there have certainly been better days,'' she replied. Waiting for Ronald to arrive, she took a quick look at the small office.

There were little to no personal items in the room whatsoever, except for a small picture frame behind her desk which held a picture of Mrs. Kohl and… Hermione had to look somewhere else to keep herself from laughing.  
It was a magical picture of Mrs. Kohl with some man, probably a colleague at a business gathering, and the colleague in the picture was trying his very best to keep Mrs. Kohl at an arm's length away from him.

At about 10 minutes past the original meeting time, Ron came bursting in breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. Mrs. Kohl stood up, offering him his hand and greeting him with an enthusiastic grin ''Good morning! Have a seat, glad you could make it.'' He stared blankly at her hand for a moment, eventually shaking it before sitting down on the chair next to Hermione.

It felt familiar and strange to be so close to him again, and it made her experience very mixed emotions. ''Well,'' Mrs. Kohl began, handing each of them a pen and a copy of the same document. ''Read it through carefully, and then I will hand you the official paper for you to sign.'' Hermione did as she was told, trying to calm her nerves. When she was done she looked to her left, and Ron was still reading. She sighed and gave the paper back, and not long after her Ron did the same.  
She dare not look at him anymore, afraid she'd chicken out. With a shaking hand she signed the forms. And then Ron signed them, and suddenly he wasn't her husband anymore.

She looked up at him, the words that Mrs. Kohl spoke going in one ear and out the other, with blue eyes staring back at her. They were the eyes of a stranger. Mrs. Kohl dismissed them with a few kind words and a firm handshake, and like that they were outside again. Ron was about to walk away, but Hermione called out for him. ''Ronald,'' she said, and he stopped, slowly turning his head around.

There was a distant look in his eyes, as if she had betrayed him. ''I didn't want it to go like this,'' she said softly. ''I really loved you.'' He just nodded and then turned around again and left. She stood there for Merlin knows how long… When her wits finally returned to her, she made sure to get out of there as fast as she could. Her hands balled into fists in an effort to contain the rage inside of her.

When she finally got out of the Ministry, she took a deep breath to calm herself. _How dare he ignore me like that, like he is the only victim in this? Merlin…_ It was too early on the day to drink, so she decided to go to Diagon Alley to kill some time, maybe buy some new books to get her mind off things. She took the tube to get to the Leaky Caldron, and walked straight through, ignoring the barkeeper offering a drink to 'The smart Potter friend!'.

The moment she stepped onto the street, she regretted her decision. There were people whispering everywhere. She could pick up some things like 'That's _the_ Hermione Granger! The one who married that Weasley, no- the other Weasley!' 'Didn't she get divorced?' 'I heard she is horrible in person..'  
She tried to block it all out, and it was all she could do not to put her hands over her ears.

When she finally reached Flourish and Blotts, she hurried inside, ready to bury her face into one of the books. The moment she was surrounded by books, her heartbeat slowed and she started scanning the titles, one by one. A book about the several uses of unicorn hair piqued her curiosity, when suddenly she heard an all too familiar voice behind her. 'Didn't expect to run into you, Granger.' Startled, Hermione turned around, only to look right in the face of Draco Malfoy, a face she had wished not to see ever again.

He hadn't changed a bit; he still had this unmistakable air of superiority about his, although he did seem a little more insecure than he used to. ''Why not? You know I love books. I remember you making a comment about that at every chance you got,'' she retorted.

A slow smirk spread across his face, watching her with curious grey eyes. 'I see you haven't lost your sharp wit after being with Weasel for so long,' He noted. She rolled her eyes and shot him a glare. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about Ronald... Especially with _him_. 'Why did you bother greeting me anyway when all you are going to do is prove how little you've changed since we were kids?' He immediately stiffened, his eyebrows drooping in a frown. 'I have changed remarkably Granger, but you wouldn't know since you are too busy paying attention to yourself,' he replied coldly.

She puffed her chest up, ready to say something back, but she decided otherwise. Instead she let out a deep sigh and put the book back in its place, walking right past him. 'It's been a pleasure, Malfoy.' She left the store, probably leaving a very baffled Malfoy behind. 'And hopefully I'll never have to see you again,' she muttered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to those who bothered to read and follow this story haha.. I'd really like some feedback though.  
** **It's kind of what keeps me driven to write. Please tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

2.

This week had been dreadful. Absolutely dreadful. Not only was she being stalked by news reporters even more annoying than Reeta Skeeter- even her own colleagues were starting to question her, trying to find out more about the oh-so interesting divorce of her and Ron. It wouldn't have been bothering her so much if Ron hadn't been so willing to just open up about their problems, calling her a ' _workaholic, neurotic, perfectionist, distant wife'._ How dare _he_ of all people call her distant! She wasn't the one to drive them even further apart than before, and just expect everything to work out the way he wants to. She couldn't help that he didn't notice the cracks until there was nothing left to fix anymore.

Lost in thought, she didn't hear the first knock on the door to her office. Only when there was a second, harder knock did she look up and rub her eyes, which had been burning with tears just seconds before. When she felt confident and strong enough again, she straightened her back and called for the person waiting to come in.

She was sort of relieved when her assistant appeared in the doorway with a shy smile on his face. Her head wasn't in the right place now for long office-talks. ''Merril, what can I do for you?'' she asked with a polite smile, gesturing for him to take a seat on the chair in front of her desk. He had charming dark blue eyes and light brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. She couldn't count the numerous times she got in a heated discussion with Ronald over him being her assistant.

''I'm sorry to disrupt you, but there is one gentleman by the name of Draco Malfoy here for you, but he doesn't have an appointment. Shall I have him come back later?'' She sighed and rubbed her temples. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to Malfoy, and having him put on a waiting list for three months seemed tempting. But on the other side, that would mean three months of anticipating the ferret. ''Send him in,'' she answered, giving Merril a little smile, before dropping it immediately when Malfoy walked in. Merril closed the door behind him, and the silence that followed was almost deafening.

To break the silence she cleared her throat, and gestured to the chair in front of her desk. ''Take a seat, Mr Malfoy. What can I do for you?'' she couldn't help but notice something she hadn't in the bookshop. His clothes looked.. Dare she say it? Old. They looked worn out. Well, this was something new. And did she see detect some uneasiness?

''I'm here because I got a business offer to make.''

She raised her eyebrows and slowly nodded, tapping her quill. ''Go on,'' she urged him. ''I want to offer my services. I know a lot about the companies you're working with from when I was younger, and I know how they think. I could become your assistant. And with assistant I don't mean getting your drinks and opening doors for you.''

The _nerve_ he had. Barging in here like some spoiled brat –which, come to think of it, he is- as if she needs help. She has been running this department for three years now with nothing but success. At least, what is known to the public. The Department of Magical Law enforcement never did better than under her command now.

''Why?'' was all that she seemed to be able to say. He gave her a smug look. ''Well, Granger, I felt the need to explore my qualities and get the world to profit off them.'' She frowned, and shook her head. ''Enough Departments to do that,'' she replied drily. ''You know I've been installed as Head here. Why do you still want to work here? Beneath me?'' He didn't seem to have an answer for that. At least not something he felt fit to tell her. ''I'm sorry Malfoy, but I'm afraid that we got no positions open at the moment. The position as assistant is already occupied as you might've noticed,'' she added. She had said it as humane as possible. It was difficult not to add _'and now please get out of my office.'_ That would be considered mean. Possibly.

His face was set with a grim expression, before getting up at once. Without even a word of goodbye he basically stormed out of the office, leaving her very flabbergasted. What had she done now? All she had done was be polite to the insufferable twat _he_ was. She had been even so much as friendly.

Seconds later Merril walked in, a concerned look on his face. ''Are you all right?'' he asked, probably seeing my baffled expression. She quickly snapped out of it, nodding. ''All is right, thank you. Would you mind locking the door on your way out? I'm planning on flooing through my own hearth tonight.'' He gave him a small nod and a shy smile before closing the door. She heard a small click, signalling the door was locked.

She let her face fall in her hands. Why did it look like everything she did went wrong? She just.. She didn't think she could take any more of this. Everyone was getting mad at her, even Harry and Ginny who had taken up sides with Ron even though they claimed not too. It spoke volumes that neither had bothered to visit her after the divorce got final. She let her hands move up to her hair. The up-do she had managed to make was already unravelling, so there was no point in trying to save it or minimise the damage. It was not like she was going home to anyone.

* * *

Draco was absolutely disgruntled after that encounter. He had asked her a civilised question, done her a proposal. And she still dare look at him like that. Like he was less than her. It annoyed him to no end. She had suggested for him to try at other departments, and he had wanted to laugh right in her _mudblood_ face. He had tried, multiple times, but nobody seemed to be all too eager to hire a former-Deatheater. He had thought that maybe, all their past-differences aside, she would hire him. Hell, he would've accepted a job out of fear of spite. He would've thought that under that friendly-demeanour maybe she would've felt some compassion, since they were both outcasts now. Because they were, weren't they?

He was because of obvious reasons- and she had divorced the Weasel all too recently. And with the bloke spilling all sorts of details and information, he wouldn't be surprised at her declining popularity. Maybe she just needed time to see. Maybe she was just ignorant when it came to stuff like that.

He snorted at that, making various people look at him oddly. Well, it was true wasn't it? At school she never had seemed to notice her unpopularity. The only reason people only ever glanced her way at all was because she was friends with the Boy Who Lived. He noticed he had walked in a circle, and was now in front of the entrance of the Ministry again.

He groaned before looking for a quiet spot to apparate from, when he saw something from the corner of his eye… Or rather, some _one_. He immediately recognized the red headed Weasel. It was just too good to be true. Something to cheer him up. ''How's it going Weasel?'' he called, walking up to him with confident strides. The dimwit looked around him first, before his eyes settled on him and a scowl settled on his face. Draco couldn't help himself but smirk.

''Sod off ferret,'' he snapped, before speeding up his pace towards the entrance of the Ministry. He raised one eyebrow in confusion. Around this time most witches and wizards were _leaving,_ not _arriving._ Unless… ''Going to try and sweeten things up with Granger?'' he asked him rather loudly. The Weasel turned around with a face as red as his hair. He could see him considering to move forward. At second thought, he seemed to pass.

''What is it to you?'' he hissed, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Draco shrugged, seeing his chance clean. ''I was there just mere minutes ago, and let's just say… I don't think she is ready to receive you now.'' Draco had said it with his most silky voice, smirking. He could literally see the colour drain from his face, and he really had to do his best not to burst out laughing. ''I-I don't believe you,'' he croaked. Really. It was too funny to be real. ''Well, Weasel, you better believe it. Why else would she welcome me in her office? You could always check with her assistant.. The one with the ridiculous name? He did look better than you, which is not that hard… Maybe he has spent some time in that cosy office too?'' he smirked victoriously, before turning around and walking away. He knew Weasel wasn't good at hexes, but he'd be damned to risk anything.

Yes, this did make him feel significantly better.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Hermione was just about to leave when she heard an angry knock on her office door.  
After years of being assaulted left and right by Death Eaters, nobody could blame her for drawing her wand before opening the door. She had just unlocked the door before it flew open in her face.

She quickly took a step back to avoid the swinging door, and raised an eyebrow when she saw it was Ron. ''Ronald… What are you-?'' ' _'Tell me it was a joke_ ,'' he nearly yelled. A joke? What should be a joke..? She saw his eyes wandering up her face to her hair, and staying there. ''Tell me you aren't screwing that- that ferret!'' He had gotten red in the face now, his voice rising louder and louder.  
She straightened her back, and she could feel fire in the back of her throat. How dare he accuse her of this? _Ron_ of all people! ''You absolute hypocrite,'' she growled, moving forward and closing the space between them. ''Of course not, you idiot! Did you see him then? Taunting you? That is because I just declined him a job in my department!'' she could see the colour quickly draining from his face, realizing he may have been drawing the wrong conclusion after all.

''You're a hypocrite, do I really have to remind you that time you were drawing hasty conclusions years ago too and decided the only way to solve this was sleep with someone else 'too'?'' He was averting his eyes, trying not to look at Hermione's eyes… if looks could kill. ''I didn't mean..'' he was muttering under his breath, before looking up again. ''I came here to make amends,'' he said abruptly. ''Talk to you.. '' ''We could've talked last week, we could've talked months ago,'' she whispered, all the strength and adrenaline she had leaving her body. ''No,'' he replied, frowning. ''You never had the time. All you cared about was your bloody work!'' he was starting to yell again, and damn it… she had had enough of this. ''I loved you Ron, with everything I had and yes, maybe I showed it in an odd way or not at all… But if you couldn't see how I cared for you then you are the fool, Ronald Weasley.'' He was taken back and didn't quite know how to respond to that. ''Maybe we just weren't supposed to be, then,'' he replied quietly.

She turned around, not willing to let him see her eyes watering up. ''I suppose so,'' she whispered, her vision blurry. She was tired of these tears spilling over an empty love. She could hear him clear his throat, and she was surprised by her strong will to walk to him and just bury her face in his chest and beg him to hold her as if nothing was wrong and all was still right. She didn't want to wear this mask in front of him anymore. Suddenly he was holding her hand, and gave it a little squeeze before letting go way too soon. And just like that he was gone.

She heard the door close behind him, and she immediately gave out a big sob before getting herself together. If she didn't collect herself now she knew it would take her forever to do so. Wiping the tears of her face, she took a deep breath. It was over. Their book together had ended, but another book had opened that was completely blank. She had to believe that for her mind's sake.

She closed the door a second time, before stepping into her hearth. She was about to say her own home address, when she decided she didn't want to go home yet. She send her briefcase and some files home before floo'ing away.

When she stepped out of the hearth she arrived in, chatter and laughter filled the room. She was in the Leaky Cauldron, and immediately walked towards the bar and sat down on a lone barstool somewhere down the end. Hannah Abbott walked cheeringly towards her, a cleaning rag hung over her shoulder. ''Hey Hermione! Fancy a drink tonight?'' Hermione smiled wearily and nodded. ''You've got no idea, Hannah. I'll have a fire whiskey please.'' Hannah gave her a stern nod before getting to it.

She looked around her, taking in the crowd. Not many familiar faces, she was happy with that at last. She received her drink and thanked Hannah, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, raising an eyebrow when she saw the face of a man she did not know. ''I'm sorry, can I help you?'' she was trying to be polite, seeing as this man was looking at her as if he was looking at a piece of meat. ''Aye, you could help me get in that tight skirt of your,'' he grinned widely, leaning against the bar a little too close to her for her liking. ''You might want to use an Enlargement Spell on it if you want it to fit properly,'' she replied dryly before returning to her drink. She was a Gryffindor, damn it! She wouldn't be intimidated by some loathsome drunk.

She took a sip of her drink, just before it got smashed out of her hands on the floor. She looked at her empty hand dumb-founded, before turning around to face the man. ''That was my drink,'' she stated coldly, looking right in to his eyes. Her hand had wandered off to her pocket all ready, looking for her wand, when the man suddenly grabbed her wrist, greasy dark brown hair falling in front of his eyes. ''I didn't come here to make jokes,'' he said with a low threatening voice. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, as he pulled her off her stool, his face close to hers. ''Now I always wondered what it would be like to get with the Gryffindor's Princess.'' Now that he was so close to her face, she suddenly realized who it was. ''Merlin… Goyle?'' His small eyes looked straight into hers, before he hauled her with him. A sense of dread and panic filled her. ''Stop!'' she said loudly, hoping someone, _anyone_ would come to help her, but it was so noisy inside that without anyone blinking an eye they were outside.

She could hear his ragged breathing, probably thinking of where to take her. This gave her a large enough window to get out her wand with her other hand, and poke his hand with it, leaving a nasty burn. He gave a monstrous growl, holding his hand with his other hand, wincing as he touched the burn.

She quickly turned around and ran away. She ran so hard, Ron and Harry would've been proud of her. She was rounding a corner without paying attention – the only thought on her mind was putting as much distance between herself and that horrendous git – when she bumped in to someone, not too softly.  
'' _Oof!''_ she was thrown backwards, and landed on her back. She had had it with this day. She just wanted to go home to Crookshanks and cry for all that she was worth.. _Maybe I could just stay down here_ , she thought as she peacefully lay there with her eyes closed. She changed her mind when she began to feel the dulling pain in her back. Suddenly someone was touching her, grabbing her by the shoulders.  
'' _Go away!_ '' she yelled, thinking it might be Goyle who had found her. ''God Granger- I'm only trying to help you..'' Her eyes shot open as she stared right in to the face of a person who had ruined her day just mere hours ago. ''Malfoy,'' she stated, cursing her own voice for betraying her shakiness. He stretched out his hand again for her to take, but she slapped it away and got up on her own, with the little grace she still had left.

The pain in her back had only gotten worse in the struggle to get up, and she had to grid her teeth not to cry in agony. ''You came on to me as if a Hungarian Horntail was chasing you,'' he said, one eyebrow raised questioningly. ''Well, something like that..'' she muttered a bit disgruntled, her hand supporting her back. ''If you don't mind Malfoy, I would like to go home. I think I.. I'll just apparate..'' she was having trouble with talking because of the severe pain that was spreading throughout her whole back now. Malfoy looked at her as if he was looking at a life apparition of Merlin himself. ''Granger.. are you sure you can apparate?'' ''Of course I am!'' she snapped back at him, wincing as she did so. He seemed to be struggling with something, and looked absolutely annoyed with the decision he eventually made.  
''Come on, Granger- I'm apparating you home.'' She tried to push him off as he put his arm around her shoulder – mainly because she probably looked on the brink of fainting now. She eventually gave in, whispering her address.

She felt as if being pushed through a tight tube, and when they got out the pain was beyond what she was used to. ''Oh..'' she winced, as they landed in front of her door. Draco muttered a quick charm to open the door, and lead her inside. She told him where her bedroom was, and he put her down on the bed when they got there. ''This might feel a little unpleasant,'' he muttered as he got his wand out and pointed it at her back.  
She could hear him mutter something, and not long after she could feel a warmth spreading through her back, lifting the pain.

She sighed in relief, sinking down in her pillows. The day and pain had tired her out, and her head had just touched her pillow or she was gone in a dreamless sleep, not thinking of the man who had gotten her here safe and sound, leaving quietly through the front door again.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

A faint ticking on her bedroom window awoke Hermione from her deep sleep. Yawning she sat up, taking a moment to wake up before getting out of bed. She walked over to the window, and was just about to open it, when she realized something. Startled she turned around to look in her mirror, her eyes going wide. So it hadn't been a dream.

She was still wearing her work clothes, which proved that what she had believed to be a bad dream was very real. Her stomach churning, she numbly opened the window and received her Daily Prophet, putting some knuts in the owl's leather pouch before sitting down on her bed again. If yesterday night's events were real, then one thing must've been true too- Malfoy really did help her home and healed her back.

Groaning she lowered her head into her hands. She had gone straight to sleep, and hadn't even thanked him! She wouldn't hear the end of this if she didn't handle this quickly. Leaving the newspaper on her bed, Hermione walked to the desk in her study. She frowned at the unfinished work still laying around which she hadn't gotten to with the divorce and all, but managed to find an empty piece of parchment anyway. She sat down, dipping one of her favourite quills in ink, pausing for a second to think of what to write.

She was about to write a formal 'thank you' note when she quickly lifted her quill again, a little annoyed. She couldn't just ship him off with a 'thank you' note, could she? Hesitantly she wrote the letter. When she was satisfied with the result, she put it in an envelope and wrote Draco Malfoy in neat handwriting. She then got up, holding the letter, and walked over to the window where she knew her owl would be sitting.

She gave the owl her letter, and softly petted her before opening the window. ''I'll be at the office when you return, Hera,'' she told the grey owl before it graciously flew away.

* * *

Draco's back was hurting a lot when he awoke, accompanied by a nasty feeling in his gut which he could not place. Not until he remembered last night's events. Granger. He had helped Granger home, and healed her back. Which he was now enjoying the aftermath of. Since he had been a little too intoxicated, he had not only removed her pain but replaced it on himself.

He tried to maybe stretch a little, but it was only getting worse. ''No wonder Granger was such a mess,'' he murmured through gritted teeth while grabbing his wand from his nightstand. He leaned forward, pointing his wand over his shoulder and on his lower back, mumbling the healing spell once again. He let out a sigh of relief when the pain swiftly subdued into nothing.

He put his wand on the nightstand again, and got up from his bed. He looked around his plain bedchamber, and grimaced. The paint was starting to peel off the walls and the furniture that framed the room were second hand and extremely plain and… cheap.

He wished he could say it was just his bedroom that was like this, or he was in the midst of a renovation, but sadly enough… this was his life now. And he hated every part of it. He hated every single piece of furniture in his house, for it reminded him very much of what he was now. Poor. Coming to this realisation every single day didn't do much to brighten his mood.

He pulled a face and was just about to put on some of his poor-excuse-of clothes to go out and put out some more job application –he was even considering taking on some job behind the bar at the Leaky Cauldron – when he heard a faint ticking on his window. A little baffled he turned around to see a grey owl at his window with a small envelope in its beak. He walked over to the window and undid the hinge that kept it closed and opened it just enough to get the letter.

The owl hooted once before immediately flying off. Draco closed the window again and stalked over to his bed and sitting down before opening the envelope. His name was written in very neat and straight handwriting. It was not one he recognized. He opened the envelope and pulled the letter out, opening it carefully. He had gotten enough prank-letters in the past just after the war had ended. Some a little less innocent than others. He was a little relieved when he opened it and nothing happened, and so proceeded to read.

 _Dear Malfoy,_

 _I would like to thank you for what you did last night. It was very big and good of you to help me, considering our past. In the light of thanking you for this I kindly invite you to come visit my office again and discuss your offer again._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Draco was sat there, frowning at the letter as if he were frowning at the damned woman herself. So now she was willing to offer him a job? He scoffed and crumpled up the letter, throwing it at the wall across of him angrily. Great. All he needed to do was, apparently, prove he isn't the big bad grim they all make him out to be. Like they all believe him to be. ''Ridiculous,'' he muttered as he strode towards his wardrobe, pulling out his nicest robe, stomping towards the shower and turning it on. ''Ridiculous,'' he mumbled under his breath once again as he stepped into the shower, getting himself ready to go to her office. Again.

* * *

Hermione was hurrying herself through her work, willing herself to finish the metre-high pile of documents and cases on her desk before lunch.

Even though her hair was braided down her back, some strands still managed to escape and stick out everywhere. She pushed some strands of hair out of her face as she was finishing her report on some wizard that had gotten himself in trouble by arguing with a goblin, when there was a soft knock on her door.

She put down her quill and shuffled the bits of parchment into one pile and put in a map, sliding it to her done pile. ''Yes?'' she called, straightening her back where a light dulling pain was starting to act up.

The door opened and a certain blond man set foot in her office. She raised one eyebrow and tried to look past him. ''Where is my assistant?'' she asked, seeing no sign of Merril. Malfoy closed the door behind him and took place on the chair in front of her desk, a smirk playing on his lips. ''I'm afraid I arrived during his break, and I really do hate waiting.'' Hermione sighed and shifted a little in her chair, trying to get rid of the dull pain in her back. ''To be fair, I think I was supposed to be on a break too.'' She saw Malfoy's face drop, and change as if he was smelling something disgusting. When he looked like that he sort of looked like his mother. ''Of course, that can wait,'' she followed up, not in the mood for an annoyed Malfoy trying to set her office on fire for not following through with their appointment.

''As you may have gotten out of my letter, I would like to offer you a job. I have looked into your files and the contacts you listed, and I must admit, some could be quite helpful.'' Malfoy raised an eyebrow, looking a little surprised, but he was quick enough to turn that into cockiness. ''Of course, it would be rather thick of you not to consider me.'' She rolled her eyes, and then looked straight at him, a little aggravated. ''Listen Malfoy, I only considered you because you kind of proved not to be as big of a douche as I believed you to be, but you are very much making me reconsider this offer. So I suggest you back down and treat me as an equal.''

This seemed to hit him, and he looked rather stupid as it did. Hermione sat back, a little smile around her lips as he stayed quiet with his eyes averted and a murderous glance in his eyes. ''You will be my personal assistant. You will be working right here in this office, at your own desk in the corner, sorting my files. The reason I'm not putting you anywhere in a lower rank is simply because you are overqualified and I'm not that petty. You will accompany me to some meetings too and maybe overtime I will assign you some cases of your own.'' She paused, seeing if he understood what she was offering him and what would be required of him. She could see a glint in his eyes, and a smirk starting to form again.

''But don't forget, I am your boss. If I notice you are starting to get cocky or go behind my back, I will not hesitate to fire you.'' With satisfaction she saw the glint disappear, a sour look on his face and scowling. ''I accept your offer,'' he said softly, looking up from some spot on her desk to her. She was taken back by the electricity and determination in his eyes, something she recognized as the same look he got when she, a muggleborn, managed to be better at something than him and he was determined to push her off her pedestal. A look she knew all too well from school.

''Good,'' she replied when she had recovered from the sudden intensity of his look. She opened one of her drawers and grabbed a piece of parchment, laying it out in front of him. He looked at the blank piece of parchment and back at her, scowling. ''What am I supposed to do with his?'' he asked her a little annoyed, gesturing to the blank document. Hermione rolled her eyes before taking her wand and tapping the paper with it.

Suddenly words started to form from where she had tapped it, and not long after there was an official contract laying in front of them, discussing all the requirements, rules and risks. She took her quill and reached it out to him. Hesitantly he took it, his fingers brushing off on hers. She quickly withdrew her hand, and pointed at the empty space at the end of the page. ''Sign there and it is official,'' she said, softer than intended.

It was then they both realised that if he signed that contract, this would mean at least a year of constantly being around each other. Something Hermione hadn't really thought of up till that point.

Malfoy was scowling again, reading over the contract. ''Do I really need to share your office?'' he asked, not averting his eyes from the contract, the quill forgotten in his hand. ''Yes,'' she answered curtly. ''I will need you to be close for when I need help with a case or when I need someone to take over my work when I have a meeting.'' She was a little reluctant to tell him it was also partly because she wanted to keep an eye on him, so she chose to keep that to herself.

He looked up at her as if he could read her mind (which would not surprise him) and from his face she could read that he didn't believe a word she was telling him. But to her surprise, he didn't comment on it. He passive-aggressively dipped the quill in ink and set his signature. He then let go of the quill as if it were on fire, shoving the contract towards her and standing up abruptly. He turned around and walked towards the door. ''You start at eight,'' she told his back, and he stopped for a second to indicate he was listening. Then, without replying, and opened her door and walked out, slamming it shut.

Hermione groaned and lowered her head into her arms. This position also seemed to somewhat help dull the ache in her back. She looked at the door Malfoy had just left through and tiredly closed her eyes. This was going to be a long year.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The next day arrived way too soon for his liking. Draco was up and about, rummaging through his stuff and trying to find his best quill. He wasn't going to turn up with one of the ugly and crumpled up ones he had lying around. His irritation-level rising, he finally found the quill he was looking for. It had been lying in one of the still-unpacked boxes, which contained objects from his old life.

There was some good stuff in it, but most of it just reminded him too much of what had happened during the war, so he had it all piled up in boxes in one of the corners of his house. He grimaced when he saw some of his former possessions- including some of his family pictures- and quickly shut the box again. Seeing those pictures just brought back flashes of his father scolding him on not being the top of his class, telling him how their values and family name were going to make him big – and now his father was in Azkaban, his mother on a permanent house arrest, and himself an outcast and just able to bring up the money for some food.

Scowling he put his quill in his briefcase with the rest of his stuff, before donning his cloak and stepping into his fireplace, mumbling ''Ministry of Magic.'' When he got out, he curtly patted some dust off his cloak and continued to walk to the lifts. He spotted an empty one and hurried towards it, thankful that most of the more sane departments started at 9 instead of 8.

He pushed the button for 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement' and held on to one of the ropes above his head, going down and then taking some turns and spins. He really should ask Granger about making a direct way from his fireplace to their office. He got a little nauseous when those words rang through his head. Their office. If someone had told him a few years ago he would end up like this, he would probably have laughed in their face and tell them to pay a visit to St. Mungo's.

When the lift finally stopped, he stepped out with a strong determination not to let his day be ruined by Granger, the most well-known insufferable know-it-all in existence. He held his head up high as he walked to Granger's office, passing many people on the way. He couldn't help but notice they were all looking at him as if he were a foul cockroach, so he tried to look straight ahead and not think about how it made his stomach churn.

When he got to her – no, their – office, he could not help but roll his eyes when he saw that Granger's weird-named assistant was already eagerly going on about his work, and he began to feel a little nauseated when he saw the other witches on the floor eying him like he were a piece of meat.

Draco was planning on just silently passing him when he looked up with a friendly smile on his far-too symmetrical face. ''Morning Mr. Malfoy.'' Draco was tempted to ignore him, but then decided against it since he didn't think Granger would be all too pleased about him if he did. ''Morning… Merril, was it?'' Merril nodded, his smile even wider, before going back to his work. Draco shook his head before stepping into the shared office.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Granger already engrossed in her work, creasing his forehead when he saw the pile on the 'done' side already stacked higher than the pile of her 'work' side. She didn't even seem to notice him when he walked in, so he just closed the door softly behind him. The little click finally let Granger know that he was here. She looked up, her hair the usual chaotic mess. He wanted to crinkle his nose and make a remark, but stopped himself and just drew a blank face.

She looked at him for a second, not even saying anything. Her eyes were a little hazy, and he noticed there were dark circles under them. ''Er, morning, you said 8 'o clock, right?'' he looked over at the clock on the wall, nervous that maybe he had mistaken the time or even the day. But no, he saw he was right on time. He turned his gaze back to Granger, who seemed to have snapped out of her trance. ''Yes, good morning..'' She hastily stood up, straightening her pencil skirt, and getting a small pile of paper from her desk. Draco looked at it, assuming it was his, when she walked over to the trash bin and dumped the whole thing in it. He raised his eyebrows at this rather impulsive action of her, when she turned to him, looking a little annoyed. ''Well? What are you waiting for? Your desk is there with some files I will need you to look through and correct for me.'' She sullenly turned back around and sat down at her desk, bending over her work again.

Draco was a little baffled from the not-so-warm welcome. He bit his tongue, refraining from making a comment, and sat down at his desk which was in the corner of the office, clearly put there on a last-second notice. Honestly, in the state Granger was, he was surprised she had remembered to give him a desk at all. Sighing deeply he opened his first file. He recognized her neat and clear handwriting, and started checking it for loopholes or mistakes.

After three tedious and very silent hours, he began to feel bored. And annoyed. And to be honest, a little hungry. He closed the report he was reading through, and got up, stretching a bit. Granger seemed unmoved, still working through her enormous pile of files. He noticed her 'done' pile had grown significantly; surely she had finished about four more reports. ''I'm going to get something to eat,'' he announced.

He thought she hadn't heard him when she didn't look up, when he saw her head move in what must've been a nod. Somehow this made him feel extremely aggravated. She had been less than friendly to him this morning, and it had only been three hours. How the hell was he supposed to survive a year working like this?

He walked out, slamming the door behind him. He ignored the worried glances of Merril and headed straight to the lifts. He was so focused on getting away, he didn't notice the man walking up to him until he bumped into him. ''Jeez, Malfoy! Who's been stepping on your tail?'' He looked up and looked right into the smug face of his old friend, Blaise Zabini. ''Granger,'' he just spat. He felt like that needed no explanation.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. 'Why are you even seeing her?'' he asked him a little puzzled. ''I needed a job, and she provided me with one,'' he explained a little irritated. ''So she gave you a job, and now.. You're mad at her?'' ''No, it's not like that. She is insufferable, that is. Three hours we've sat in silence, she didn't even try to be friendly! All she does is.. work.'' He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he said that last bit.

Blaise laughed loudly, flashing his straight white teeth and turning some heads by the loud noise he was producing. ''To be fair mate, do we know her any better than that? Well, you got to cut her some slag.. Handling the media and the rumours like she does, while dealing with her ex-husband…'' Draco frowned in annoyance. ''Why are you defending Granger like that?'' Blaise raised his hands and shrugged. ''I'm not, just trying to give you a little insight on the situation.'' ''Well lovely, are you going over to her and give her some insight on mine too?'' he really shouldn't be falling out to Blaise like this, but he couldn't help it. He just needed the outlet.

Blaise looked at the elegant silver watch that adorned his wrist and looked back at Draco. ''Want to grab something to eat? Talk me up on your situation and what's going on with Granger.'' Draco grinned and nodded. ''That sounds like a great idea, Zabini.''

* * *

Hermione lay down her quill, rubbing her tired eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep last night. She had been awake all through the night, haunted by a brand new article in the papers about Ron and his new date, kept awake by faded memories and the realisation that she had done it all to herself.

She had always praised herself on being so intellectual, but clearly she still had a lot to learn on the subject of love and life. She looked at the time, and saw Malfoy had been gone for at least 45 minutes now. She sighed and looked over at his desk, a little surprised when she noticed how much work he had already finished.

She got up, stretching and arching her back, trying to lessen the ache that still resigned there. Standing somewhat helped. She walked over to her filing cabinet, and opened her personal drawer. The drawer was designed so it would only open at her touch. One of her own proud inventions, inspired by the Golden Snitch. The drawer was half empty, since she had thrown out most of it this morning. Because of her insomnia she had gotten to work at around 6, which had given her enough time to sulk and go through these papers.

She reached inside, a lot deeper than she used to. When she just started here, she had pictures of her, Ron, and Harry on her desk, next to one of her and her parents. When things got bad, she had moved the picture of the three of them to this drawer, together with some notes and letters Ron had gotten her. Now the only thing left on her desk was the picture of her and her parents, and some personal files and documents in the personal drawer.

No sign of Ron or Harry, since naturally he had chosen Ron's side. She couldn't blame him of course, since he was married to Ron's sister. Still, it would've been nice if he had made a little effort to keep in touch with her too. She looked out of her window and at the fake weather outside, wondering how she could let it have gone this far.

She jumped when she suddenly noticed her own reflection in the window. The person looking back at her was gaunt and tired and drowning herself in work just to cancel out all the white noise that was her life. Lost in thoughts, she didn't notice Malfoy coming back until he spoke to her. ''I'm back,'' he dully announced. Hermione quickly turned around and closed the drawer. Malfoy was giving her a strange look she could not quite place. ''Yes, I suggest we go on with work then,'' she said, returning to her desk.

She grimaced when she sat down. She looked over to see if Draco had taken a seat yet, but he was unmoved. He looked as if he was about to say something, when he seemed to change his mind and eventually sat down. Hermione was bend over her work again, scribbling away, when she noticed the absence of any sounds on Malfoy's part.

She turned around to look at Malfoy, and saw he was doing absolutely nothing. ''Would you please get to work?'' she tried to bring it as nicely as she could, but she could not help but sounds a little aggravated. Didn't he understand what he was supposed to do, or was he just mocking her? He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, something which she did not quite get.

''Pardon?'' He looked up when she said that, scowl on his face. ''I said, that I get why the Weasel must've left you. The papers were not far off, about you being a work-a-holic and such.'' His words were like venom, and they stung. She shouldn't feel bothered by it, especially not coming from him, but it did.

Before she knew what was happening she was standing, tears in her eyes and fury in the back of her throat. ''You know nothing about me, or Ron and me for that matter.'' Her fists were balled up in fists, shaking a little. She walked over to his desk, putting her hands on it and bending down, looking him right in the eye with an intensity she had forgotten she possessed. ''I let you work here because I thought you had changed for the better, and I am really starting to doubt that decision. One more comment, and you're out. I don't need your commentary on how I failed, because I already know.'' And suddenly she didn't know what to say anymore.

She was taken back by her own words, and all she wanted to do was curl up in a little ball in her bed and sleep. ''I… I can't..'' she couldn't find the words, it was like someone was holding her throat shut.

She released the desk as if it were burning, stumbling back to her desk and falling back into her chair, her face in her hands. She really had made a fool of herself now. She didn't need to fire him, he would probably leave on his own. Who'd want to work with a mess like her? He was quite right. They all were.

She heard his chair shove backwards. 'There it is,' she thought. She waited for the door to open and slam shut behind him, and it did. Only he had not gone away. Instead she heard a mug slam on her desk, and him sitting down again.

She lowered her hands, and saw a mug of hot tea standing at the edge of her desk. Silently she reached out for it, savouring the warmth. She looked over her shoulder at Malfoy, who was bend over his work. ''Thank you,'' she mumbled. He didn't respond, instead he just sank down deeper into his work.

She took that as a sign he had heard her, and sipped her tea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thanks to my friend beta'ing my stories! Love you boob  
And big thanks to all of you reviewing and reading and following! Can't get any better than seeing that people actually like my stories.**

6.

After Hermione's little outburst, the rest of the afternoon was relatively peaceful and quiet in a comfortable way. Around 5 pm she decided to call it a day. Her eyelids were getting heavier by the minute, which wasn't that odd considering she'd been awake for almost 24 hours now.

She lay her quill down, suppressing a yawn and shifting a little in her chair. The dull ache in her back was determined to stay there, apparently. She put the last of her reports and files back in her briefcase and stood up, stretching out.

She turned around to look at Draco, who was looking at her with a frown etched on his face, and a little colour on his cheeks. ''You can pack up and head home now, Malfoy.'' He looked up as if woken up from a trance, giving her a curt nod before packing his bag. Hermione put some of the files and papers back in her cabinet, grabbing her cloak and hanging it over her arm. ''Er, Granger-'' She looked up at Draco expectantly. He stood there a little awkward, as if not sure how to handle himself. ''I was wondering if maybe you'd fancy a pint at the 'Withering Rose'? It wasn't my idea, Blaise thought… Well, it's a stupid notion anyway. Forget it,'' he muttered.

Hermione was quite surprised at his proposition. She stood there for moment and forgot how to talk, thinking over the idea. She never thought about having a drink with Malfoy, or Zabini for that matter, and she was quite tired… On the other hand, he had been quite the gentleman today after his little slip. And she did owe herself a little time off after her last disastrous attempt at going out.

''No, I'll come,'' she announced. He looked up at her, a little more than just baffled. ''Alright...'' he replied, a little hesitant as if she was pulling a joke on him. She put on her cloak and grabbed her briefcase, waiting by the door for him. ''Let's go then,'' she said with a little smile. Draco raised his eyebrows and nodded, putting on his cloak and taking his own briefcase.

Hermione held the door open for him and then shut it behind her, locking it with a tap of her wand. Merril was packing up too, putting his last things away. He looked ever so handsome with an admirable innocence in his eyes. ''Have a good night, Merril.'' ''Goodnight, Mrs Granger! You too, Mr Malfoy. I'll see you tomorrow morning.'' He shot her a quick smile, and then looked over to Draco and smiled at him too. Draco just lifted one eyebrow before turning around and headed to the main hearths.

Hermione quickly followed him, her heels clicking on the marble tiles as she rushed to keep up with him. ''You really should be nicer to Merril,'' she told him little out of breath. Was it even humanly possible to take such big steps? He glanced at her from the side and shrugged. ''I think I'm being nice enough.'' Hermione rolled her eyes and was relieved when they finally stopped.

It was quite busy, and she was trying to look for a free hearth, when she suddenly felt his hand on her arm, pulling her to one a little farther down. ''Nicely spotted,'' she complimented him as he let her go when they arrived. He stepped into the hearth with a little floo powder and a smirk on his face. ''Withering Rose,'' he said very clearly. Green flames engulfed him, and then he was gone. Hermione went after him, trying to land as graceful as possible. Hermione got out of another hearth, and was pleasantly surprised by the bar Draco had taken her to.

Everyone there seemed to be quite decent, and it all looked on the edge of, well, posh. The walls and floor were made of a very dark and beautiful wood, the table's splendid mahogany.

She was taking in her surroundings, when she noticed a tall blond standing a few tables down with an even taller dark skinned man. Zabini. She had seen him around sometimes and she couldn't deny that he was quite an attractive man. When he spotted her, his face broke into a big grin. ''Granger! How kind of you to join us, please do take a seat!'' Blaise pulled a chair back, and a baffled Hermione took a seat. She didn't know he was this high spirited, or courteous. ''Thank you, and you can call me Hermione. We're not at school anymore.'' She smiled at him when she said that, and only then looked at Draco who sat down in the chair to her left.

Blaise sat down opposite of her, next to Draco, leaving an empty chair where she happily put her bag. Blaise eyes it, one eyebrow raised. ''Did you take your whole office with you?'' he asked her, gesturing to the bag. Hermione was a little surprised and looked at her briefcase. Okay, maybe it was a bit crammed… But some of those files were important. And then there were the extra files for when her mind and thoughts got too much to handle. ''Not even close.'' She looked over to Draco, who had answered.

He had a well-known smirk on his face and looked at a random spot on the table. Blaise laughed and hit Draco on the shoulder. ''I'm going to get us some drinks. Hermione?'' She did have to get used to him calling her Hermione instead of Granger, so it took her some time to answer. ''I'll just have a glass of… elderflower wine.'' Blaise nodded slowly before heading to the bar. She looked at Draco, who was slouching a bit in his chair. ''Don't you want anything?'' He looked up as if awoken from a trance, and smirked. ''We come here a lot, he knows what I like.'' And sure enough, a few seconds later three glasses were levitated to the table. She grabbed the glass wine, and Draco took what seemed to be fire whiskey.

She took a sip of her wine. Maybe she shouldn't have ordered this. It was on impulse… Her heart started beating faster as memories of days past seemed to flood her head. It was the first beverage that had come to her mind, as it had been the wine on her wedding day. She could see Ron's face right in front of her, beaming down at her with a grin that could make your heart melt. Shaking the memories from her mind, she put the wine down and stood up. ''I… I need to go to the bathroom. And I would like to switch this drink for a fire whiskey. It's not what I thought it would be.'' She shot them a hasty smile before making a bee line to the toilets.

Draco looked at her rushing to the toilets, more than just a little perplexed. He shifted his gaze to Blaise who had taken the opportunity to take Granger's glass and take a small sip.

He looked at him, disgusted. Blaise didn't seem to notice and put the glass down again, his brows furrowed. ''Seem nothing wrong with it to me.'' He looked up to see Draco's toxic expression and rolled his eyes, punching him in the shoulder. ''Get over yourself Malfoy. She's a muggleborn, not poisonous.'' ''Sounds the same to me,'' he muttered darkly before taking a swig from his fire whiskey.

''I strongly doubt that.'' He almost chocked when Blaise said that. Coughing he send a murderous glance his way. ''What do you mean?'' he hissed, putting his glass down. ''Well, I heard about your little run in with Granger. Apparating to her house with the witch in question in your arms? And the very next day you get a job at her office. Please do correct me, but it does look a little curious.'' Draco covered his face with his hands and groaned. How could he have expected that would've stayed a secret? ''Listen, she was running from something. And, to be fair, with the speed at which she was running I don't even want to know what she was running from. She hurt her back so I brought her back to her place because I don't think I would've handled the Potter-gang coming after me if I had left her there.'' ''Potter-gang? Mate, do you even keep up with the news? Word is she hasn't been around those lot for at least a month.'' He raised his eyebrows, taking a careful sip from his drink. ''Really? That does explain her willingness to just hire me, then.'' Their conversation was shut off by the toilet doors slamming open and Hermione making their way towards them.

Blaise finished his drink and got up, taking the untouched glass of wine and his empty glass. ''I'm going to exchange these for two fire whiskeys. Can I get you anything?'' He contemplated for a second, before he nodded. ''Yeah, make that three.'' Didn't he earn this? Blaise went to the bar just when Granger sat down, looking a little paler than before she went to the toilet. When he looked a little more closely, he noticed the bags under her hollow eyes, and the way her clothes looked a little too large on her.

He quickly averted his eyes, afraid she'd notice him staring at her and pinning it on the wrong reasons. Awkwardly he fiddled with his empty glass. The silence stretched out between them, and he hadn't been this grateful to see Blaise in a long time when he returned with the drinks.

He manoeuvred them down on the table and then grabbed his coat. ''I'm sorry folks, but I'm afraid there's an emergency at the office. They need us to overlook the spells used in some random fight and if they are regulated in that area. You'll probably hear about it in the morning.'' He directed that last part to Granger, who gave him a stern nod before smiling at him. ''I'm sorry you have to leave so soon, but thank you for the invite anyway.'' ''No problem. I'll see you tomorrow,'' he ruffled Draco's hair and quickly but gracefully left the bar.

Draco quickly fixed his hair, shooting an agitated glance at Blaise's back. He looked over to Hermione, who was looking at the three drinks in front of them. ''I'll take the extra one back to the bar-'' He was about to take the drink when Hermione snatched it away. ''Not necessary,'' she said before taking a big gulp. She grimaced for a second before taking a second swig. Draco was shocked to say the least.

She saw him looking at her and raised an eyebrow before pushing another drink in his direction. ''Are you going to join me or just look at me with that weird expression?'' He sighed before taking the glass, raising it and calling a soft ''Cheers'' before taking a swig himself. Hermione had already finished her first one, and was now halfway her second one. Her eyes already started to look a little glazed, which wasn't odd considering she probably had the body mass of a twig at the moment.

They finished their drinks at the same time. He had just put his glass down when she shot up with a determined look on her face. ''I'm getting another round. You want anything too?'' ''I... Yeah, another fire whiskey.'' He was going to tell her initially that maybe they should call it a night, but to be honest the look in her eyes was a little off-putting. Why not get drunk with Granger? Maybe he could tolerate her better while hammered.

He watched her staggering to the bar, and not long after she returned with four fire whiskeys. He raised one eyebrow. ''I didn't know we had company?'' She shot him an angry glance before taking one of the glasses. ''I don't feel like walking to the bar again.'' She took a sip of her fire whiskey and sat back, looking quite content. Draco took a large swig, studying the witch he had disliked for many years because… because she was a muggleborn. And because she was a teacher's pet and a know-it-all. He felt something gnawing at him when he listed those things. Maybe because he was starting to realise that most of his reasons weren't legitimate reasons at all.

He shook that thought to the back of his mind, when he realized he was still staring at her. And she had noticed too, apparently, since she was staring back at him with an embarrassed look on her face and rosy cheeks. ''You must think I'm a joke.'' She said it so softly, he could barely even hear her over the chatter in the room. He didn't say anything, because to be honest, he didn't know what to say. Did he think that? He thought she looked sad, a little broken and a shadow of the fierce and bothersome girl she used to be and he used to detest. How could he think she was a joke, when he had been like her not too long ago?

She took his silence as something else though. ''Of course you do. What was I thinking asking you? I've just given you more leverage to make fun of me or… or blackmail me.'' She was getting the same distant look in her eyes again as when she went to the toilet, and he felt a little obligated to maybe ease the whole situation. He hesitantly reached out to… well, what was he going to do? Pat her back? Take her hand? He pulled his hand back at the last second.

''I'm afraid you're wrong Granger. It must be a very odd sensation, considering you're always right. I get that you're in a rough spot. I'm an ex-death eater, basically spit out by society. So I get all… this.'' He made a gesture to her and the fire whiskey when he said the last part.

The corners of her mouth tilted slightly, indicating a weak smile. ''Thanks.'' She took a swig from her fire whiskey, and wiped away some tears that had managed to escape from the corners of her eyes. ''Why did you and the Weasel end it anyway?'' She didn't answer at first, frowning at her glass and taking another swig before replying. ''I think it's mostly my fault. He may have been the one to break our relationship, but I did make the first crack. Maybe if we had talked about it we could've fixed it, but we didn't. That marriage cost more than I got back to be honest.'' She took another sip with her brows furrowed.

''He knew who he married, which was a woman very set on making career and being the best. He couldn't expect you to change into this housewife staying home baking pies could he? If he did, then that was the first mistake and the biggest one, apparently. If he wanted undivided attention he should've stayed with that flower-girl. Daffodil or Orchid or something.'' He was a little surprised when she suddenly started giggling, her face lighting up.

It made him smile a little too, which he quickly dismissed as the effect of alcohol. ''It's Lavender but yeah, maybe you're right. Hell, you're right. And I'll drink to that.'' She raised her glass to him and swallowed the last bit. He smiled, and maybe it was because the fire whiskey was starting to get to his head and make him a little woozy, but she didn't look that bad at all. Her messy hair was like a coordinated chaos, and he didn't seem to mind it as he used to.

They both started their last drinks, Hermione still a little red in the cheeks from laughing. She raised her glass to him with a nervous smile. ''To new beginnings and a new partnership.'' He clinked his glass against hers and nodded. ''To Weasels and annoying flower girls.'' Hermione laughed again and hit him in the arm, which hurt a little more than he dared to admit.

''Don't get too cocky, ferret.'' He rubbed the sore spot on his arm, grimacing at the old memories. He liked being human a lot better. Her laughter seemed to work infectious, and before he knew it he had a smile on his face again. He took a sip from his drink, thinking that maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Draco couldn't particularly see straight anymore, and he was trying to count the empty glasses on the table, coming to the conclusion that it were too many.

He may have been a little drunk, but Hermione was pissed. With everything he said she would start giggling, which would make him laugh in return. He was holding his last drink – or so he told himself now for three drinks in a row – and watching Hermione looking contently around her, her hair wilder than he had seen before and a faint smile playing around her lips. Her lips.

He couldn't help but stare at her and study her face and manners. He had forbidden himself to even glance at her when they were still in school, unless he was thinking of an insult, so he thought he had some catching up to do. He always thought brown eyes were quite boring, but there was something intriguing about hers. They didn't seem to be plain brown, but with hints of gold hidden. Her eyes were actually quite nice when you looked a little closer.

Which, he realized, he was doing a little too literally. He had been leaning closer to her without realizing, and Hermione only now seemed to notice. She looked at him with a confused look in her eyes, her cheeks colouring slightly as she looked back at him, searching his face for an answer to a question she had not asked yet. ''You really shouldn't be this close to me, Malfoy. I might do something we'll both regret.'' He was supposed to pull back now. To forget this night and go home. Instead he lingered, a voice in the back of his head whispering to him.

 _''What would her lips taste like? Don't you want to find out? You're not the only one to wonder. Victor Krum did. The Weasel did. Even Blaise did at some point.''_ He didn't want to listen to it. He didn't want to hear it, and he was trying to find a voice of reason but the alcohol appeared to have seized his thoughts. He was leaning in a little further, his eyes set on her lips, wondering how they would feel against his own.

Hermione was staring back at him with glazed eyes and a look as if she was having an argument with herself and convince herself, like he was trying to do to himself. The moment was shattered by some arse bumping into their table, knocking over some glasses.

He shot the man a dirty glance but decided not to do anything since he didn't trust himself with duelling at the moment. Instead he got up, putting on his cloak. ''Let's go,'' he said quite irritated by the disturbance. She got up and got her cloak and briefcase, swaying a bit as she followed him to the exit.

When they went outside he quickly put his arm around Hermione to keep her from falling flat on her face. ''Such a gentleman,'' she sighed while leaning heavily against him. ''Never would've dreamt of you saying that about me,'' Draco said while smirking.

He hated to admit it but it felt kind of nice, holding her like that. He would probably – no, absolutely – regret doing this in the morning, but right now he just couldn't bring himself to care. All he really cared about was how long it had been since he had been close this close to someone, and he welcomed the warmth that her small frame brought him.

''Draco… Why d'you hate me?'' she was talking rather slurred, but the question was clear enough.

''To be honest, I can't think of one good reason.''

''Oh.''

She didn't say much for the rest of the walk, seemingly content walking while leaning against him. He vaguely remembered where her house should be so he guided her home, desperately hoping there was no paparazzi around to capture them walking like this since it could send the wrong message. ''Draco..'' the way she said his name seemed to stir something inside of him which he tried to repress desperately.

''Hmm?''

''I just really want to thank you for the tea.. Long time since someone made me tea..''

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the dramatic way she said it. That didn't fall in good nature with her. ''Don't laugh at me you arse!'' She pushed him away and walked on furiously, almost bumping into a pole. He quickly caught her by the shoulders to keep her steady, but she was so out of balance he almost fell himself. ''I just never heard someone say that in such a dramatic tone! Jeez Granger, I think you may have bruised me.'' She smiled a bit apologetic and patted his face. ''I'm truly sorry Malfoy, I only ever wanted to bruise your ego. No, wait that's a lie. I did intend to bruise you physically.'' She laughed, her eyes lighting up a little bit and her cheeks pink.

Even though he should be annoyed by the comment, the way she laughed was infectious and soon he found himself smiling back at her. ''You're drunk, Granger.'' ''What if I am? I haven't felt this good in days, and tomorrow I'll probably feel like shit again so if I am drunk so be it.'' He raised an eyebrow at that statement. It made him feel mixed feelings.

It was a little sad that this was the high of her week. It made him wonder what was going on behind that impeccable mask of formality and professionality. He softly urged her on to walk on since they were almost at her place, but started to dread leaving her the closer they came to her front door.

''Hey, you've brought me home,'' she noted softly. She broke free of his grasp and hurried to her door. He almost thought she would just go in without saying so much as a ''see you tomorrow'' to him, when she hesitated and turned around.

She walked back to him, staring at him intently, clearly thinking of something. He could feel the way his body tensed when she was this close to him, reacting to her in a way he didn't think was possible when it came to… well, Hermione Granger. '' 'You really shouldn't be this close to me, Granger. I might do something we'll both regret.'' He repeated her words with a slight smirk. ''Maybe we won't regret it,'' she whispered, her golden eyes locked on his own grey ones. ''Only one way to find out,'' he replied softly before closing the space between them and catching her lips with his own.

She had to stand on her tiptoes, and Draco had to lean down a little for them to be both comfortable. He gently cupped her face with his hands, while she put her hands on his chest. Kissing her was better than any drink in the world. He didn't know if it was because they were both drunk, but right now all he could think about was how soft her lips felt against his and how it felt like he could conquer the world.

He tried to deepen the kiss, and she let him, responding enthusiastically. She had wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed up against him when she suddenly stepped back, breaking the kiss. She looked a little dazzled, staring at him with a baffled look in her eyes. ''We shouldn't have done this,'' she said softly before taking her briefcase and walking over to her door. Something dawned on him when he watched her walk away.

She was only leaving because it was the right thing to do. She always chose for the right thing to do, at least in her own eyes. She was still trying to please that fucking Weasel and Scarhead even though they apparently deserted her. She was fuelling herself with work and the desperate thought that those idiots would come back to her. He grimaced when he had to admit to himself that he had been in that same spot with his parents and friends just a few years back, and that he would curse himself if he walked away now.

He quickly walked up to her and took her hand, which made her turn around. ''Please, don't…'' the last bit came out trembling, when he could see the tears pooling in her tired eyes. ''You still owe me a tea,'' he said quite matter-of-fact. ''You don't think I just make tea for everyone without expecting the favour to be returned, do you?'' he had said it rather airy, his tone quite neutral.

Hermione shot him a confused look first, before a watery smile broke through. ''I'll need a rain check on that, I think.'' ''No problem, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 8.'' She raised an eyebrow and shook her head in amazement. ''You really don't take no for an answer, do you?'' ''We Slytherins use any means to achieve our ends.'' He smirked at her before turning around and walking away down the street, shooting into one of the back alleys to apparate home.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with the feeling as if someone had been pounding on her head with a hammer the whole night.

She sat up, groaning as she held her head in a desperate way to minimize the severe headache. She frowned, trying to decipher why she had woken up. She didn't remember turning her alarm off.

Her question was answered when she heard her doorbell ringing. ''What the…'' she slowly got out of bed and stumbled to the door, wondering who in the world was bothering her this early. She had counted on sleeping in today, considering she had done a weeks' worth of work two nights ago.

She opened the door grumpily, and almost jumped when she saw Malfoy standing in front of her. He looked her up and down with one raised eyebrow. Hermione looked down and blushed when she realised she hadn't put a robe on before opening the door, standing in blue sleeping shorts and an oversized sleeping shirt.

He just opened his mouth to say something when she slammed the door in his face, hitting herself on the head. ''The tea! Shit.'' She hurried to her wardrobe and quickly put on a pencil skirt that was lying somewhere in the back and a periwinkle blouse.

She shot a glance in the mirror and decided that her hair was a lost cause, before slapping on a pair of navy low heels, spraying deodorant and perfume as she hurried back to the door. She got her coat from the coat peg, and grabbed her bag before quickly opening the door again.

She had been a little afraid that he would've left already, but he was still standing there, leaning against a wall and looking at some muggles passing by. He turned his head when he heard the door close again, looking accusingly at her. ''You forgot.'' ''I did not! I just… lost track of time.'' He rolled his eyes before walking away from her, going right. She hurried after him, trying to tame her hair as she did. She caught up with him, eying him, not sure what to say. He seemed to be avoiding looking at her, which wasn't making it any easier. ''Did you get home well?'' she asked, trying to get a conversation going. ''Wouldn't be here if I didn't, would I?'' she rolled her eyes, scowling at the ground.

''I was just trying to be nice,'' she muttered. '

'Yeah, that's your problem. You always try to be this perfect being when you really can't. It's impossible, so just stop trying to please everyone. You'd really do everyone a big favour.''

She couldn't believe her ears. She stopped walking, wondering if only she wished hard enough he would drop dead on the spot. He continued walking for a few seconds, before stopping too and turning around with an annoyed look on his face. ''What?'' he asked her aggravated and a little uncomfortable.

Hermione frowned before walking up to him, placing her hands on his chest- and shoving him as hard as she could. She watch him stumble backwards, just being able to keep himself from falling.

''What the fuck Granger?''

''Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt? Maybe if you'd stop being such a big fucking pissbaby you'd really do everyone a big favour!''

His face seemed to darken as he stepped towards her, getting a little too close for her taste, considering he might not be too happy with her. She let her hand wander to the pocket of coat where she put her wand, but before she could reach it he had seized her hand, holding her at her wrist a little too tight.

There was a ferocity in his eyes she had never seen before. She could feel her heart beating faster, which she blamed on her fear. He looked a little taken back by the look in her eyes, because suddenly he was smirking. ''Last night you didn't seem to mind me being so close to you.'' She rolled her eyes, her cheeks reddening when she thought back.

She hated to admit it, but he was right. And even now she didn't seem to mind that much. When he got this close to her, the storm of thoughts that normally rummaged through her head seemed to quiet down a little. All she seemed to be able to concentrate on was either how much she loathed him and wanted to punch his smug face, or kiss the hell out of it. She swiftly pulled her wrist free, taking a step backwards.

''I'm sorry for shoving you, it was not…nice.'' He rolled his eyes before looking back at her. '''See? There you go again. We really need to work on that if you want to climb out of the sinkhole you landed yourself in.'' Before she could react he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

''I'm due for some tea,'' she heard him mutter under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Draco took her through a back alley and tapped on a certain garbage can. ''What are you-'' Hermione started, but was quickly silenced when the garbage can jumped to the side, revealing a small door that kept growing until it was big enough to walk through. He smirked before holding the door, waiting for her to pass.

She walked past him rolling her eyes. ''I could've opened it myself, Malfoy.'' He raised one eyebrow and quickly stepped inside, letting the door slam behind him and hitting Hermione's bottom. ''Ouch! Damn it!'' she shot him an agitated glance while rubbing the sore spot. Draco looked at her innocently enough. ''What? I thought you didn't need my help?'' She huffed before walking on, ignoring his snickering.

He caught up with her, looking at her annoyed expression with glee. "Come on Granger, you've got to be able to handle a joke.'' ''That joke hurt, Malfoy.'' He rolled his eyes at her. ''I thought our Gryffindor Princess could take a little more- Merlin woman stop hitting me!'' He held his arm where she had hit him. For such a little lady she had far too much power in those tiny fists. Her face lit up and she started giggling at his expression. ''You always were quite the drama queen, Malfoy. Remember Buckbeak? Or about every time you got injured playing quidditch? I'm nothing compared to you.'' Draco didn't know whether to laugh or get mad. He decided on neither and just rolled his eyes, leading her to a cosy little tearoom between an owlery and a tailor shop.

He was thankful when they stepped inside and saw that the place was nearly deserted, apart from a very old and ugly witch and a far too intimate couple that was apparently trying to suck each other's face off. He hung his cloak on the coat rack and waited for Hermione to do the same.

When she did he saw what she was wearing and was quite surprised. She looked quite pretty and the periwinkle blouse really suited her. He had a feeling he had seen that colour on her before…''Isn't that the same colour as that dress you wore at the yule ball?'' She looked at him, surprised. ''Uhm… Yes, I believe it is. How did you even remember that? I don't think even Ron remembers.'' Draco could feel his cheeks heating up and probably turning as red as Weasel's hair. Luckily the awkward moment was interrupted by a tall, middle-aged waitress. ''Good morning darlings, a table for two?'' He quickly averted his eyes from Hermione and nodded in confirmation to the witch.

She led them to a table somewhere at the backside of the room, a good few feet away from the snogging couple. He gratefully sat down, and waited for Hermione to do the same thing. The woman got a piece of parchment out of thin air and quill from her apron. ''What can I write you down for?'' ''We'll have a pot of jasmine tea and breakfast. Regular for me, she'll have the deluxe one.'' Hermione's eyes got back as she started writing the order down, hastily interfering. ''Oh no please I'll have a regular too. What are you doing that for?'' she added softly, directed at Draco with venom in her voice. ''You look like you haven't had a good breakfast in weeks,'' he retorted before shooting the waitress a smug smile. ''We'll have what I just ordered.'' ''All right then. It'll be right up.'' She smiled kindly at them before walking through a door that probably led to the kitchen.

Draco looked around the tearoom. He had come her sometimes with his mother before shopping and it had not changed a bit. The walls still had the same peach colour with dark pink curtains in front of the windows. The furniture was all made from the same type of mahogany and there was a vase with pink roses on every table. He looked over to Hermione who was still looking around.

''It's quite a nice tearoom. I didn't know this street existed in the first place. Did you use to come here a lot?'' He shrugged, playing with a hole in the tablecloth. ''A few times with my mother.'' She nodded, seemingly overthinking something. ''What now, Granger?'' he sighed. She looked up at him, and there was something that looked like a hint of guilt in her eyes. ''I heard about your mother when I started my job at the department. I'm sorry she is on permanent house arrest.'' It felt like he had plunged his head in a bucket full of ice water, as an icy feeling crept over him. ''She is being punished for marrying and loving a Death Eater and keeping her family from dying.'' His face twisted into a malicious smile. ''But justice must be served right?'' She quickly averted her eyes, looking blankly at the door where the waitress had disappeared through.

As if on cue the door opened and the waitress came through, their tea and food levitating in front of her. It settled down on the table with a soft thud. ''Enjoy darlings.'' She flashed a big smile, little laughter lines around her eyes. He looked down at their breakfast and back again at Hermione. He smirked when he saw the baffled look on her face. Her plate did not only consist of the usual English breakfast with sausages, scrambled eggs and the like, she had gotten some additional pastries as well. He could spot a blueberry muffin, little pancakes with honey, and three different types of pies. ''I-I'm never going to be able to finish this,'' she stammered, her eyes big. Draco smirked, pouring their tea. ''I think you well,'' he said softly.

A little reluctant she started on her eggs. The crease between her eyebrows lifted when she took the bite. ''Oh this is good,'' she sighed, spooning the eggs in her mouth. Not long after she started on her sausages and tomatoes. Draco started eating himself, and he couldn't help but feel a little satisfied seeing her eat and enjoying it so much. He made a mental note to take her out for tea in the morning more often. She really needed the little push to start eating better. She stopped herself halfway through her platter, looking a little embarrassed. ''I must be a sight, stuffing myself like this…'' ''Why? You're hungry, and right so. When was the last time you had a proper meal?''

She looked down at her food, pushing a piece of toast back and forth with her fork. ''I… I don't know. I just lost my appetite after the whole mess with Ron, and there wasn't much time anyway between me wallowing in my own self-pity and working about 60 hours a week to distract myself to cook anyway.''

Draco felt a little uncomfortable because of this information. Mainly because he was feeling very sorry for her, and it was not a feeling he was used to. Especially not concerning her. The silence was stretching out before them, when she suddenly spoke again. ''I really appreciate what you're doing for me, Draco. I must say that if I had a list of all people that I had expected to pick me up, you wouldn't even have been on it.'' She laughed, sipping her tea and breaking off pieces of her muffin.

He smiled, and stole a look at her face while she wasn't looking. ''I would reply to that saying you would have done the same thing, but we both now that is probably not true.'' She shook her head, her hair bouncing along happily. ''I'm afraid you're right. Do you know what the time is? We should probably be heading to work soon.'' He lifted an eyebrow, holding his cup to take a sip. ''Work? You're not going to work today. Not only are you hungover, you've worked about as much as a normal person does in a whole year. You're taking a long weekend.'' She blinked at him, looking very confused.

Draco couldn't help but feel a little amused when she looked at him like that. ''But, I don't.. I can't take the day off..-'' ''Yes you can. You have finished and filed cases that were not due for another two months. I think you can afford a day off.'' Hermione wasn't looking too convinces, and he could see the gears in her head spinning rapidly. ''For fuck's sake Granger stop overthinking everything so much. I swear to Merlin your head is going to explode at some point!''

He grabbed her unfinished muffin and held it up for her to look at.

''What is this?''

She gave him a muddled look.

''A muffin…?''

''Yes good job. And this?''

He had replaced the muffin for a strawberry from one of her tarts.

''A strawberry? Draco what are you trying to-''

''Look around you. Where are we?''

''A tearoom-''

''Exactly, right on the first go. Now how long did you have to think about those questions?''

She was shifting a little in her seat, not sure where he was going with this.

''No time at all-''

''Good, now try and do that all the time. Just look a situation and go with the first thing that pops up. Unless it's inhumane or something like that- although I would condone that if it concerned a certain ginger-'' ''Malfoy! Stop talking about Ronald like that. I'm trying to forget him and all you're doing is bringing him up constantly. And it's not like he's the only one that's guilty of our break. He was right on some things. I buried myself in my work but every single damn time I came home he would find something to fight about again..'' she had drifted off to that unknown land she seemed to go to so often where she was alone with her thoughts and nobody seemed to be able to get her back.

He was a little uncomfortable, not sure what to do. Hesitantly he stretched out his hand and took her hand. Her hand felt very comfortable in his and warm too. ''Listen Grang- Hermione, if there is something I have learned in the past few years is that it really does not do to dwell on the past. All it leaves you with is a headache and it's a waste of perfectly usable time.'' She looked up at him, the exhaustion clear in her amber eyes.

She managed a little smile, looking at their hands. ''Thanks. You can let go now if you want, I'm quite alright.'' He hurriedly let go, but regretted it almost immediately. His hand felt strangely cold now. She took a last bite of her muffin before getting up and walking towards the waitress. Draco was quite surprised and a little mad if she just left without even saying goodbye, when he saw her getting out her purse to pay. He wanted to stop her, but he decided against it. It hurt his ego, but he really couldn't afford the tea.

With slightly red cheeks he walked over to the coat rack and retrieved his cloak, getting Hermione's too now he was at it. He walked over to her, still talking to the waitress.

''-love your shop, Mrs Darby and the food was divine!'' ''Thank you love, and please do call me Rose. I haven't been a Mrs for a long time!'' she laughed heartily before patting Hermione on the cheek.

''You two are a lovely couple and I do hope to see you again.''

''Oh no we're not—''

''-just here for tea, only colleagues really-''

''-believe me, if you knew our history…-''

The poor woman was looking at them stumbling over each other's sentences to debunk her conception of their relationship. ''I'm very sorry if I have upset you, but you two just seemed to have a great chemistry. Bickering like an old married couple too. Don't mind me, though.'' They looked at each other, before he quickly shoved her coat in her arms and walked out of the tearoom, his cheeks reddening.

"Nonsense,'' he muttered under his breath, nervously looking around him. ''Utter nonsense.'' When he had calmed down a bit Hermione came out. She looked at him like nothing had happened. ''Thank you for the tea, I'll be going off then- and I'll see you Monday again.'' She was about to turn around when grabbed her wrist. ''I don't think so. If I let you go on your own now I am about a hundred percent sure you're going to work anyway.''

He led her off to an apparition-alley. He smirked at her before apparating with her. When the world took form around them again, they found themselves on the curb in front of Hermione's house. "Let's start your free day, won't we?''


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. She put her coat on the coat peg and continued to her living room.

She felt a little nervous and exposed when Draco came in after her, looking around the room. She looked around too, wondering what he would pick out. There were some muggle and magical books lying around in several piles, empty mugs and dark coffee and tea circles on her coffee table.

There were some old pictures of her with her parents and with Ron and Harry. Most of those were from their time at Hogwarts, since she couldn't bare looking at the pictures that were taken after that. ''Have a seat… anywhere. Do you want something to drink?'' He sat down on her couch, looking slightly uncomfortable. ''I'll just have a tea, thank you.''

Hermione went off to the kitchen and put the kettle on while making herself a cup of coffee. She still hadn't fully recovered from last night and felt like falling asleep any second now. She waited for the water to boil, impatiently tapping her foot, wondering what Draco was doing.

She peeked around the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen, and saw that he had picked up one of her muggle books. _To Kill a Mockingbird._ It was one of her favourites, one she regularly reread. The cover was extremely worn out by now and the binding fragile, but she wouldn't even consider buying a new copy. Suddenly, as if sensing her eyes prying into the side of his head, he turned his head and looked back at her. She quickly fled back to the stove, her cheeks red.

She got the first mug she came across. It was a simple white mug as far as she could see. She poured the water in and put the bag in. She got another mug for herself and filled it with coffee. She picked up the mugs carefully and made her way back to the living room, carefully putting them down.

Draco looked up from the book, his mouth already poised to (probably) comment on the book, when he suddenly wrinkled his nose and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?'' Hermione sat down in a big armchair next to the coach, the warm mug filled with dark goodness in her hands. ''Do you mean my coffee? It's got a strong scent I'll give you that.'' She snickered when he looked at the cup, frowning. ''Coffee? What's coffee?'' She smiled as she stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down beside him and carefully holding the coffee out in front of her. He carefully took a hold of the mug, his hands over hers.

He brought the mug closer to his face, smelling and sniffing it. ''Go on, take a sip. It may be a bit strong because I like to drink it black but I could add some milk for you too.'' He took a small sip, concentration lining his face. He looked at her in surprise, a glint in his eyes. ''This is really good. What did you say it was?'' ''Coffee- here, have mine. I got enough for another cup.'' He lifted one eyebrow, looking a little hesitant to take it from her.

She carefully let go, making sure he got a good grip on the mug. She retreated her hands, taking the mug with tea and standing up again. ''I'll be right back.''

Draco took small sips, careful not to burn his tongue. It really was good. He waited for Hermione to return, looking around the small living room. There were piles of books everywhere. He always imagined – not that he thought about Granger's house and way of living ever – that everything would be neat and tidy, with everything cleared up in their designated area. It was quite the opposite.

Where he liked to keep his own house as bland and neat as possible, hers was like stepping into a hot bath after coming home after a long day of work. The chaos seemed comforting, the tattered books and furniture familiar. He wondered how much the chaos around him resembled the chaos in her head. After some time Hermione returned with her own mug. She skipped the armchair and sat down beside him. ''I had to heat it up again,'' she said apologetically. ''No problem.''

For some time the only sound in the room was the occasional sipping of coffee. ''How many times have you read that muggle book?'' he inclined his head towards the most tattered book in the room. ''Oh countless of times. My parents got it for me just before I started Hogwarts. I guess it's pretty ancient by now.'' She smiled fondly at the book. He was taken aback by how long it had been in her possession. ''You could borrow it if you like.'' He looked up at her, just in time to see some red cover her cheeks before she hastily looked away.

He was immediately triggered to say no. It had been his response to anything muggle related for how long he could remember, but the word got stuck somewhere in his throat and what came out was a soft ''Sure.'' Hermione was looking as surprised as he was feeling. ''Really? I mean, it's nothing like wizarding literature and there aren't any mythical creatures in it-'' ''I said sure Granger, why are you making me doubt my decision?'' She blushed again when he said that.

He couldn't help but feel a little accomplished when she blushed or smiled because of something he said or did. He got that same feeling that he got last night, but this time he couldn't blame it on the fire whiskey.

''There doesn't happen to be any alcohol in coffee?'' She snickered, putting her empty mug down. ''No there isn't, but you do have some variations where they put liqueur in it.'' He smiled, looking at his empty mug, the warmth long gone.

''I'm sorry for turning you away when you came to me the first time. I should've at least tried to give you the benefit of the doubt.'' He looked up, his eyebrows raised. Did he really just get a real apology out of Hermione Granger, admitting she was wrong? ''Yeah, you should. Thanks for hiring me any way. There weren't a lot of people that wanted to hire me, about… zero.''

She gave him a little smile, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. ''No problem, it was the least I could do after… well, you know.''

He remembered the night clearly. ''Who were you running from?'' the question seemed to startle her, and then anger her. ''An old friend of you. Goyle. He tried to assault me, so – so I burned him with my wand and made sure I got the hell out of there. I haven't felt so… vulnerable and weak like I did that night in M-'' she cut herself off, but he knew what she was about to say. ''Since Malfoy Manor,'' he finished dryly.

He made a mental note to look Goyle up later, while he saw the terrors of the War flashing behind her eyes. He didn't want to talk about it. And neither did she. But he felt like they had to. It had all been bottled up too long, telling themselves that if only they put it as far away from themselves as possible they would forget. It was a foolish and childish thought.

He didn't want to urge her, and he didn't have to, because after a short pause she started talking about it all by herself. ''I still dream about your ceiling, your chandelier, your aunt. Sometimes I wake up with a feeling that she is there again, and I think I can feel her knife in my arm again. But I don't, it's all dreams, it's just foolish nightmares.'' Her hands are shaking and drifting off to the place on her arm where the scar must be. A constant reminder.

''It's not just foolish nightmares. I don't remember all of the people that were in our house that got tortured by Bella, but I remember you. I tried to block it all out, but visiting my mother at our old house is like being seventeen again and watching all those people die and suffer. Like seeing _Him..''_ just talking about it brought back the snake-like face as clear as daylight. ''Sometimes I still think I can feel the Mark burn. It took some time, but it has turned into a big ugly scar now. It's better than seeing the skull, I guess.'' He doesn't want to look at her. He has never talked about it, not even when his mother urged him to go to one of those psychiatrists. Who could help someone as messed up as him?

He wants to leave. But Hermione brings him back, and there are tears in her eyes as she looks at him. She is holding his hand. ''We're messed up, aren't we?'' he asks her softly, a smile tugging at his lips.

She smiles back at him. It's tiny and watery, but a smile nonetheless. ''I think the only one that could possibly top us is Harry.''

Draco pretends to be agitated, rolling his eyes. ''That git has to be number one in everything doesn't he.'' She laughs, and it's a sound he wants to cherish. A sound he'll do anything for to hear again and again.

And he knows that the moment he thinks that, he is doomed. He is addicted. To her laugh, her smile, her tears. He should've known, and maybe he had known it, the moment he laid eyes on her and was determined to be better than her at school, to pester her.

Anything to get a reaction out of her. He had always been addicted to her in a way. ''What are you looking at me like that for?'' maybe it was meant to be a harsh comment, but her soft expression mellows it down. And before he can stop himself he is kissing her again.

It's soft and delicate and wet of tears. And he isn't sure if the tears are all hers now. Maybe he is crying too, because of the War and the prejudice that kept him from getting to know her sooner and maybe, just maybe, because he feels like he belongs for the first time in about ten years.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

His kiss is soft. It's sensual. It's everything she shouldn't crave. But she does. Oh, how she savours the bitterness of coffee on his lips and the way his tongue caresses hers like Ron's never could. His left hand is on her thigh, his right at the nape of her neck. She shifts closer to him, her skirt hiking up as she does, her hands are on his chest. She can feel his heart beating hard through his shirt. He breaks the kiss and she opens her eyes, seeing him for what it feels like the first time.

His eyes are a little bloodshot, but it just seems to bring out the grey more. His lips are slightly parted and she can't help but feel like kissing him again.

''We shouldn't,'' she whispers.

''Maybe all the reasons that we shouldn't are also the reasons that we should,'' he replies. ''Maybe it was all meant to go like this. Maybe we were meant to find each other.''

''Okay Malfoy if you're going to refer to faith or anything I'm afraid I'll have to stop you right there, I don't really go there.''

She remembered the infamous moment she had stormed out of Divination. She was glad she did, logic and reason are always better and more reliable.

He lifted one eyebrow, giving her a curious look. ''Yeah I remember you really weren't too keen on the whole Divination thing.'' She smiled before turning serious. ''Why did you hate me at school? Just curiosity.'' His face pulled in and crumpled, eyebrows furrowed. ''I don't know. Prejudice, the pressure of my parents to be better than you… If you had been in Slytherin and was a pureblood, my parents would've loved you.'' She snickered at that. ''I would've had to compete with Pansy though. Either way some flower-named girl would ruin things for me.''

That made Draco laugh, and it was quite a handsome one. His teeth were extremely well set and white, competing with his skin.

''Why didn't it work out with Pansy?'' He looked at her as if the question alone caused him a headache. ''I love attention and being cared for, but when your girlfriend starts fussing over you more than your mother does it just gets… a little suffocating.'' She smiled at that, realising all too well how much of a mothers-boy he must be.

''Ronald was quite the opposite. We let each other do what we wanted to do, but maybe we let the strings get too loose.'' His eyes peered into hers, looking a little reserved but curious as well. ''I can't imagine you being with that git for as long as you did- how long were you two together?''  
''We got together when we were seventeen, right after the war, married when we were 20- so together for nine years, married for six. Actually.. I don't even know if I should count the last year.'' Her heart still managed to beat out of sync when she thought of that period. It started with little arguments, until it became so unbearable that Hermione spend most of her time at work.

''You know, I still got some contacts if you want to get back to him.''

She laughed, taking it as a joke, until she saw the serious look on his face. ''Oh no! Please- no. It's not worth it.'' He shrugged, leaning back. ''The option will remain open for when you – rightfully – change your mind.'' She smiled, nudging him softly. ''I don't think I will, but thanks anyway.'' Involuntarily she yawned after saying this- she had forgotten how tired she was after he had suddenly started snogging her. Also, the skirt she was wearing was highly annoying to her since it was impossible to sit comfortably in them.

''Since I am obligated to do nothing today-'' she shot Draco a very murderous and accusing look, ''I'm going to change in something more comfortable.'' She looked down at the proper suit he was wearing. ''I could- I think I have some old pyjama bottoms lying around that Ron never wore, if you want to wear something more comfortable too. I mean, I can imagine wearing that suit must get quite annoying.''

He looked at her, disgust plain on his face with a hint of consideration. ''You mean- wearing Weasels clothing? No thank you, I'd rather wear like.. dirt or anything like that. Is your hearth connected to the floo network?'' Hermione raised one eyebrow, crossing her arms. ''Well, of course-'' ''Good, then I'll floo myself home and get some of my own things.'' Without any hesitation he stalked towards her hearth, getting a little floo powder and throwing it in while mumbling his address.

Draco stumbled out of his hearth, not quite used to this one yet.

He proceeded to his bedroom, looking around for some comfortable pants. He picked up a pair of sweatpants he got at one of the cheaper shops at Diagon Alley, and he suspects they are from a muggle store. He slipped out of his proper attire, put on the pants and threw on an emerald sweater on top of his shirt. He was just putting his clothes in his washing basket when there was a knock on his front door.

He dropped the pants he was holding, wondering if he had made an appointment he had forgotten to cancel. Apprehensively he walked towards the door, opening it slowly. He nearly groaned when he saw an all-too-happy Blaise.

''Morning mate, I thought we'd get some lunch today but when I got to your and Granger's office nobody was there.'' He tried to look past Draco, quite obviously, so he threw the door open, motioning for him to get in.

''She's not here if that's what you're trying to say.'' He stepped aside for Blaise, who directly walked towards his small combination of a kitchen and living room. He threw his coat on the coach and sat down at the dinner table, tapping his fingers on the wood. He sat down opposite of him, leaning back in his chair.

''So, anything interested happened after I left last night?''

Had it just been last night? It felt like it had been days, maybe weeks, since Blaise had left and Draco had been forced to see the reality of things.

''Not much, went home not long after you'd gone. Didn't want to be stuck there with Granger.'' He tried to sneer when he said that, but by the way Blaise was eying him he probably sounded as convincing as he felt. ''Draco, I've known you for some years and I don't believe a shit from what you just said.'' He could feel his face getting warmer. He didn't want to admit it, not to him. It would just make it… real.

''Do really think I believe your weak ''we didn't do much'' story? Ever since I've known you there have been exactly three women in your life I had to hear you talk about constantly. Your mother, Pansy, and Hermione.''

He didn't quite know how to respond to that, and honestly, he didn't want to. It felt as if there were life snakes in his stomach, wringing and tangling in each other, trying to break free. He averted his gaze from Blaise, trying to find a safe point. Blaise's tone had softened when he spoke again.

''We've been raised with fucked up believes, Draco. And you have just been given the chance to re-evaluate your whole fucking life.'' He looked back to Blaise, his jaw was set. ''You're still thinking of the Weaslette, are you?'' ''Take your chance mate, that's all I'm saying.'' A silence fell between them, and in that silence everything from the past was being brought up. He could tell he was thinking about the Weasel girl, he always got a strange look when he did.

''It's just so… fucked up, isn't it? One minute you believe you hate someone, and the next... the next you just…'' he got distracted thinking back to last night, thinking back to just a mere 30 minutes ago. The way she seemed to engulf every sense of him, filling up his whole world…

''I know. Well, at least you got a clear shot now. I'll just have to suffer through all of Ginny and Scarhead's anniversaries.'' He smirked at Blaise's semi-pained expression. ''Don't worry mate, you'll find your dreamwitch.'' Blaise sighed dramatically, dropping the proper way of sitting. ''Maybe. I'm a family man, I just can't live the rest of my life with a different bird every night bouncing around on my-'' ''Okay I'm going to stop you right there. I do not, in any way, want to know what you do at night with whoever.'' Blaise just shrugged, a little smile playing around his lips from the disgusted look on Draco's face.

''Oh come on Draco, don't act like a prude. Anyway, if you're not going to seduce Granger, might I ask if you're planning on getting with anyone at all?'' ''Why would I?'' He looked at him funny.

''Well, maybe for the sake of feeling loved and nice and cared for and stuff?''

''I don't particularly care for those things,'' he replied coldly, looking Blaise straight in the eyes.

But the thing was, he did want those things. Badly. He told himself that maybe if he kept saying he didn't, maybe he would start believing it too. Blaise gave him a hard look. ''Well, that's just stupid. Everyone needs warmth and comfort, I bet even good ol' Voldy required some love now and then. Why can't you just admit it?''

He rolled his eyes, wanting him to leave right that second, because he was starting to doubt himself. A Malfoy _never_ doubted itself.

Maybe picking up on Draco's gloomy mood, Blaise stood up. ''Well, I'd love to play therapist all day but sadly some of us got work to do. I am expecting you for lunch next Monday.'' And like that, he walked out of the room. A few moments later he heard the door open and shut again, and Draco was still glued to his chair.

His head seemed to be working overtime. _Did_ he want to be alone for the rest of his life? Alone was being free. Alone was not having to take another person into consideration with everything he did. Alone was not worrying. Alone was safe. But there was something at the back of his head gnawing at him, demanding his attention. He tried not to think of the warm and complete feeling Hermione gave him, how he felt at home. How she had punched a hole in his wall while desperately trying to maintain her own.

And he realised, with his stomach twisting that alone _sucked._ He had been alone ever since the War, and it had been miserable. The only reason he survived was because of Blaise's constant company and the illusion that being a bachelor forever was the way to go for him. Well, that illusion had been picked up and thrown out of the fucking window.

He looked at the clock on the wall, and shot up. He had been gone for 45 minutes! She probably thought he had left and decided not to come back. He quickly hurried to his hearth, saying her address before stepping into the emerald flames.

When he stepped out on the other side, he braced himself for her fury. But nothing came. He looked around the quite living room, when his eye dropped and fell on her, sleeping on the couch with that muggle book on the ground next to her.

She was wearing a faded too-big-for-her t-shirt, big woollen socks and pyjama bottoms that exposed quite some leg. He felt a little uncomfortable, just standing there watching her sleep. Wasn't this what psychopaths did or something? Should he leave again?

He was about to turn back around when she suddenly stirred, opening her heavy eyes. He kind of expected her to jump when she would suddenly see him standing in her living room, but instead there was a faint smile playing around her lips.

''Hey Draco, I didn't expect you back here.'' The way she drawled on his name in her barely—awake state did something to him, which he couldn't quite explain, except that it felt pretty good.

''I would apologize but I see I wasn't missed that much.'' She smiled softly, and patted the space beside her on the couch. ''I think there's room enough for two, you know. I'm kind of sleepy and hungover right and honestly all I want is a good rest and company.'' He couldn't help but smile, as he looked at her tumble of brown hair and the soft rise of her chest.

This was kind of the point at which he could turn around and leave and be alone for eternity. But his legs we're moving without his permission, and suddenly he was standing by the sofa. He laid down beside her a little awkwardly, trying not to fall of the couch or squish her.

They were both laying on their sides facing each other. She was so close he could feel her warm breath on his skin, making his hairs stand up. He studied her eyes, nose, mouth, cheeks. She had an 'open face', as his mother would say. A face that would burst open when smiling or laughing. She was pure in a way that she wore her heart on her cheek, displaying her emotions to anyone who pays enough attention. Right now she was looking pretty calm and peaceful.

He was wondering if she'd already fallen asleep when she suddenly opened her eyes, startling him. He expected her to say something about the way he was looking at her, but she didn't. Instead her cheeks turned a little red and she scooted closer to him, burying her face in his chest.

He put his arm around her, and slid the other one under her head. He could feel her breathing in and out in a steady pace, completely giving herself to him. Her warmth was comforting, her scent intoxicating. It was simply the most delightful scent he had ever smelled. She was wearing a light and pleasant perfume, which made him think of cool summer nights at an ocean.

He was dozing off when she suddenly uttered something while pressing herself closer against him, probably not even meant for him to hear. ''Who would've thought, Draco Malfoy has a real beating heart.'' ''It must've restarted last night, then.'' He wasn't quite sure why he said that, and he felt embarrassed the moment he did.

She lifted up her face, an imprint of his sweater on her cheek. ''I suppose I shouldn't let you out of sight then, in case it stops again and you die.'' He lifted an eyebrow, wondering if she realised what she was saying. ''I suppose so.'' Satisfied with his reply, she settled back again and let out a content sigh.

He shut his eyes, wondering if there was such a thing as a time-freezing spell and if it was possible to cast it right there and then.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Draco woke up because of the lack of warmth in his arms. He opened his eyes just to discover that Hermione was not there. He sat up straight, thinking she had probably gone to the toilet when he noticed a small note on the coffee table, next to her favourite muggle book. He picked it up and read her carefully written note.

 _''Draco-  
I'm at 'the Widow's Cloak' with Harry. He said it was urgent.  
I don't know how long I'll be gone for, so you don't have to wait for me.  
If you do wait for me, help yourself to something to eat or something to drink.  
Don't touch the coffeepot, you'll either hurt yourself or break the coffeepot._

 _Love, Hermione''_

He frowned. The Widow's Cloak? That was one of the darkest tearooms he knew. He could not recall anyone ever going there out of free will. And what the hell was so urgent that Potter had to meet her right now? And why wasn't he allowed to use the coffeepot? It was just a muggle object, like that could be difficult to use.

He walked into the kitchen and found the coffeepot. He stared it down, frowning and wondering what all those little buttons would do. No, first he should go and find Hermione. He didn't quite trust the whole situation. Giving the coffeepot one last glance, he walked out of the kitchen.

He was about to go outside to apparate when he remembered he had to stop by his own house and change into some.. Appropriate clothing. He stepped into the hearth, green flames engulfing him.

* * *

Hermione didn't have to look far when she entered the tearoom. Harry had stood up to show her where he was. She walked towards his table, which was in one of the deepest corners.

She could tell he was quite anxious by the way he kept shoving his glasses onto his nose, his fingers briefly touching his lightning bolt scar after. She felt her gut twisting and churning, hoping there wasn't anything wrong with him or Ginny or Ron.

''I'm sorry I couldn't find you at work so they told me you had a day off-''

''Harry please, sit down and just… calm down, okay? Are you okay? Are Ginny and Ronald okay?''

He sat down with great distaste, moving around on his chair.

''Yeah, they're okay. Although Ginny- It's Ginny.''

''Oh my god Harry, what is it? Please don't tell me it's something serious.'' She had subconsciously raised her hands to cover her mouth in shock, all sorts of magical and non-magical diseases running through her head and possible treatments.

Harry saw her concern and quickly interrupted her train of thought. ''No it's not that! It's… She's pregnant.'' He had said the last bit so soft she had to lean in to him so she could hear it, his voice pained.

''Oh but that's wonderful! Why aren't you happy? Is it..?'' she gasped before whispering, ''Is it not yours?''

''It is! Merlin Hermione. No everything Is fine, it's just… I'm freaking out. I can't be a dad, can I? I never had a solid example of how to do it, what if I mess it up?''

There was so much sincerity and worry in his voice, she could feel her heart breaking a little for him. She could feel her eyes watering before she knew it and took his hands.

''Oh Harry… You're going to be a great dad. You have such a kind heart and I promise you, I will always be there to help if you need any.'' She hesitated a second before adding, ''and I'm sure so will Ron. It's his cousin after all.'' She gave him a watery smile, feeling a slight pang of pain at the thought she could've been the aunt.

Harry smiled softly, squeezing her hands. ''You're still going to be their aunt, Hermione. You'll always be family to me. Maybe not in blood or through marriage, but you will be in any other way possible. I'm sorry Ginny and I didn't let you hear anything from us and it's quite unforgivable considering the position you were in…'' she saw his attention had drifted away from her, so she followed his gaze to somewhere outside of the tearoom.

''What is Malfoy doing here?''

she saw Draco standing outside of the tearoom, dressed in a black suit. It must've been a deep black and impeccable some time ago, but now it has started to look a little faded. He seemed to be waiting. She could've slapped herself there and then. She never should've put the name of the tearoom she was going to on the note.

''He is… I think he's waiting for me.'' She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, afraid to look Harry in the eyes just after they had reconciled.

''For you…? But why?'' ''He… is my new assistant. I think he might've forgotten I had taken the day off. Maybe he has some work he wants to talk about..'' She quickly got up, collecting her coat and heading to the door. Draco immediately looked up when he heard the door open.

''What are you doing here?'' she hissed, careful not to grab him or touch him. Anything that would raise anymore suspicion than Harry already had. He looked at her funny, not quite understanding why she was acting like this.

''What was his problem?" he asked her softly with a cold undertone, nodding ever so slightly towards Harry, who was looking rather confused.

''I'll tell you later, maybe… Why are you here? Why didn't you wait at home?''

''I was just curious as to what was so important that you had to desert me for a guy who wholeheartedly dropped you when you divorced his best friend.'' She didn't know what to say to that. Because, even though she did not want to admit it, he was right.

''I still care for him,'' she answered softly. He scoffed, looking at her. ''Of course you do. Even in _your_ eyes Potter can do no harm, can he?''

Angry tears were welling up in her eyes, burning red hot on her skin. ''You have no idea what you're talking about,'' she retorted softly and dangerously.

''There was a point he and Ron were my only family… Harry is all I have left, I can't afford not to care for him. I can't lose him next.'' She didn't expect him to understand. She really didn't. She waited for the moment he would walk away again, everything back to how it used to be and worse.

The silence stretched between them, like a barren wasteland waiting for a single drop of rain.

''I'll see you at work. Enjoy the rest of your tea.'' His voice was cold and emotionless, his face free of expression.

''Draco, please-'' she went to take his arm, but before she could even reach him he had already apparated away from her. Her breathing was coming in shallower as she tried to regain some control over herself. She could not face Harry like this.

She took a few deep breaths and checked her reflection in the window of some shop. She looked like crap, but to be fair she looked like crap before she even went in to see Harry so not much had changed. She went in, hoping Harry wouldn't notice the state she was in. Which was false hope, of course.

He immediately jumped up, his face a thundercloud. ''Why are you so upset? What did that git do?''

''Please, Harry… You know how he can be with his words, it's okay. We were done here, weren't we? I'd like to go home, I'm a little tired.'' Harry looked at her funny with a worried expression. ''Yes, of course…'' ''I'm sorry Harry, promise me we'll stay in touch from now on?'' she asked this very sternly, because she would not know what to do if he said no.

''Of course, Ginny misses you too. Please come over soon, we have missed you. I missed you.'' That made her smile. The innocence in his voice, like they were teens again. They had been through so much. How could she not care for him? She pulled him into a hug and said, ''I'd love to. Just send me an owl. Take care.''

They said goodbye, and she went out. There was something she had to do first before she went home. Only she did not know how to achieve this, for she had to know Draco's address. And she didn't. But she did have an idea who might know.

She apparated.

After feeling like she had been pulled through a tight tube, she found herself in front of the general entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

She went into the ladies room which was quite deserted. She flushed herself in, and stepped out. When she walked into the big hallway she caught some people staring at her, probably not used to seeing her in such casual clothing. Before she had gone to meet Harry she had put on some muggle jeans and a striped shirt that she had worn one too many times.

She hurried to one of the elevators and pushed the button for the Department of Law Enforcement. She was stood next to a rather smelly man who seemed to be having quite a bad cough.

They finally arrived. She nearly ran out and made her way to where she knew Blaise must be working. She arrived at an area filled with cubicles and people scribbling away, the only sounds the scratching of their quills. She spotted Blaise sitting at his desk, looking rather engrossed in a certain case.

''Blaise, I need your help.'' He looked up a little surprised. He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, leaving the case for what it was.

''Hermione Granger, what is so urgent that you had to come here on a free day?''

''I need Draco's address, there is something we need to talk about.'' He gave her an odd look. ''Work related, of course,'' she added quickly with her cheeks burning.

''And that can't wait until after the weekend?'' ''It's urgent Zabini, please.'' He raised his hands in a defensive manner.

''If we're on surname basis it must be quite serious. He turned back to his desk and ripped off a piece of parchment and neatly scribbled an address on it. He held out the piece of paper.

She went to take it, but found it stuck in his hand. ''It better be extremely urgent, because Draco will kill me if he finds out I gave away his home address.''

He finally let go, and she cradled the paper to her chest. ''I owe you, Blaise.'' She hurried to her office.

After swiftly unlocking it and closing the door firmly behind her, she went to her hearth. She threw some floo powder in and suddenly emerald flames appeared.

She stepped in, and whispered his address.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and long wait! I had a severe case of writers block and having to take my exams this year.  
I'll be done in like a few weeks though, and I really want to try and actually finish this story. Maybe even sometime this summer when I have more time.**  
 **Anyway, I hope this chapter is somewhat satisfying!**

12.

She stepped out of the flames, staring directly into Draco's startled face. It took a moment to register, she could tell. His complexion even paler than before, the realisation that she was in his house- he was furious. ''What the hell are you doing here Granger?'' _Pang._ They were back were they had started.

''I came here to talk to you-'' '' _who gave you my address?_ '' His eyes were mad, staring down at her. ''Don't even answer- I know who. And I don't want to see either of you.'' ''Draco-'' ''didn't you hear me? I want you to go away.'' He turned around, and she was staring at his back. Losing grip. Again.

Impulsively she stepped forward, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around- his face was red and heavy with tears. ''I knew I was your backup, until your poor excuses of friends would come crawling back on their knees and win you over in a heartbeat!'' He shoved her hand off his shoulder, which hurt more mentally than physically.

''You're not my backup-'' even though his living room was nearly empty, he managed to knock several things down. Like an empty vase and some dirty cups. How could she ever get something in if he acted like this? Her cheeks were probably red with adrenaline now, as she stalked over to him and shoved him against his wall. Not taking time to be surprised at her own strength, she started talking as fast as a bullet.

''Listen you idiot, you're not a backup. Never were. Now maybe Harry's reason for deserting me wasn't great, but I'll get over it. They're all I have left. Together with you, because in these past few days you have gotten under my skin in a way I had never imagined.'' She pushed him into the wall again, furious at him. Furious that he would turn it all around again and make it about him. Why couldn't he just understand?

She took a few steps back and stared at the abashed face of Draco Malfoy looking back at her. ''You are a selfish arse sometimes, did you know that? And the thing is; I can't even really call you selfish after everything you've done for me.'' She walked over to the couch and plunged down, letting her head fall in her hands. All the fight left her and all she was left with was a dull headache.

''I'll leave if you want me to, just make sure to get your stuff from my office before I get in.'' She got up, walking towards the hearth and pinching some floo powder between her fingers and throwing it in, creating brilliant emerald flames. She lingered, waiting for him to maybe come back. Take her hand. Maybe even yell at her again. Anything. When nothing came, she stepped into the flames and said her address.

Blind, Hermione stumbled into her living room. A little disorientated, she walked into the kitchen where she found the coffeepot untouched. She bit her lip, quickly leaving her kitchen area and moving down to her bedroom, where she fell on top of her covers without bothering to change. She was so tired.

There was a light pounding in her head and her body felt too heavy to be hers. She put her hands in her hair, wishing it all away. Wishing she had never let him in. Realising he wasn't the sole person to blame. But to be quite fair, she was sick of being the one in the naughty corner all the time. So it felt quite good blaming someone else for once.

* * *

Several minutes had passed when there was a knock on his door. He lifted his head from where it had rested in his hands, not in the mood to make conversation with anyone. He wasn't planning on opening the door in the first place when he suddenly heard it open by itself.

Frowning, with a slight feeling of panic rising in his chest, he fumbled around the couch for his wand when suddenly Blaise was standing in front of him.

''How did you get in?'' he couldn't help his voice sounding hollow. He didn't answer right away, but seemed to be searching the room for something. Or someone. ''She left. Thank you for giving her my address, like a real _friend_.'' He practically spit out the last word, viciously annoyed with Blaise.

He didn't look the least troubled, though. ''Just like a real friend would be honest about his personal relationships?'' Draco couldn't help the shameful red rising to his cheeks.

''It was bound to happen, of course. Just as it was bound to happen that you would fuck it up-'' he had never been so quick on his feet before, standing inches away from his traitorous friend.

''I didn't do anything wrong,'' he hissed. ''She ditched me to hang out with _Potter.._ '' Blaise raised an eyebrow, looking a little disdainful.

''Oh how incredibly odd for her to meet up with her best friend since childhood who she hadn't spoken in weeks. You have no idea, do you? There's not much left in her life apart from him now.''

''So? Neither do I. She is not the only victim in this story. Who's side are you on anyway?''

''I'm on the side of reason, Draco.''

He scoffed. As if he wasn't being perfectly reasonable! ''On the side of goody two shoes, more like it..'' he was surprised when Blaise suddenly grabbed his arm with a fiery might, locking eyes with him.

''Tell me now, Draco. What would you do if your parents were living in Australia, never to recognize you again, recently divorced from a man who had been by your side since the age of eleven, alone for weeks, when suddenly one of your former best friends wants to see you again? Would you shove it aside for a fickle and fragile relationship with someone you never had an outstanding relationship with to begin with?''

There was a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach as he tried to process it. No, he wouldn't. And if he wouldn't do it, Hermione would not do that in a million years, the loyal idiot. He did not notice Blaise releasing the iron grip on his arm.

''You would do well to try and look past her hard exterior once in a while. Maybe even let her glimpse behind yours. It would do both of you well.'' He looked up, wanting to… what? Thank him? It was all his fault to begin with. Leaving him alone with Granger and all.

''I'll see you for lunch tomorrow,'' he muttered. Blaise smiled, maybe a little too cocky. ''Damn right I'll see you for lunch tomorrow.'' He turned and walked out of his living room. He heard the door slam, and was suddenly left alone with his thoughts.

What did he do now? He bit his lip, realising he had to do something that he rather never did at all-

apologize and admit being wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

There was a knock on her door. Disorientated, she opened her eyes. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up, it looked like she had fallen asleep with her normal clothes still on.

When there was another knock on her door, she reluctantly got up. Her legs felt too heavy to be able to walk with, so it took about double the time to get to her front door. When she opened the door, it took everything in her not to immediately close it again.

''What is it, Malfoy?'' she sounded like she felt, tired. His grey eyes were filled with doubt as he stood there in her doorway, filling the frame.

''Could we please talk?'' ''Well, that's the thing. I wanted to talk an hour ago. Now I don't. Goodbye-'' she was just closing the door when he suddenly barged in, closing the door behind him and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

''Fine, then we don't talk.'' He kissed her, maybe a little harder than he had intended to. How dare he. She shoved him off her, enraged.

''How _dare_ you! How could you even _think_ you have the right to kiss me after being such an asshole! You let me leave, just to come back when _you_ decide you want to talk.'' She was looking for her wand. Where was her wand. When she realised she had left it in her bedroom, she got the nearest thing she could get her hands on and throw it at him.

Several gloves, a scarf, some keys and a little bowl were aimed at his head as he tried to defend himself.

''Herm- ouch! Stop it! I'm sorry, okay? I came here to tell you I'm sorry and that you're right. I'm an arse. Stop- throwing things!'' Hermione stopped mid-air, holding a rather ripe banana, accidentally squashing it. '

' _Out._ I am utterly disgusted and thoroughly _sick_ of men just claiming things when they see fit to do it. Also- I am NOT a thing. I will NOT be treated as such. I am not something to be claimed when you see fit.'' She took a deep breath, dropping the squashed banana on the floor. ''I'm going away now. I need to be somewhere else away from-'' she gestured wildly with her arms –''all of this. Do not attempt to follow me, and please be gone when I return. If not, I _will_ hex you.'' She turned around determinedly, stalking towards her bedroom door. She looked around at the last second, looking somewhere above his head. ''You are allowed to keep your job. I will see to a new desk for you to be located at- you might be able to share one with Merril.'' The ghost of a smile tucked at the ends of her lips as she turned away, thinking about how much Draco would hate that.

She grabbed her cloak and wand before apparating. The squeezing and quasy feeling had never been so welcome.

Draco was sat at the Broken Wand with a glass of firewhiskey swaying in his hand, when someone lightly touched his shoulder. ''Care for company?'' He shrugged, not looking up to see who the feather-light touch belonged to.

''Suit yourself,'' he answered roughly before taking a swig.

The witch sat down in front of him, a glass of elderflower wine in her hand. She flashed a very white smile, raven hair falling down her back in smooth curls. Emerald eyes eyed him curiously as he sat back to look at her.

''Unbelievable, even after such a downfall you are still quite the looker.'' She smirked at him, taking a sip from her drink. Draco raised an eyebrow, not quite sure what to make of her. ''And who were you again?'' She smiled dearly at him before answering. ''Kathy Bulstrode, pleased to meet you. I was a year below you, can't expect you to remember me. You might remember my rather frightful niece.'' Draco frowned, noting how she did not resemble Millicent at all.

''Can I help you with something?'' she smirked at him, downing her glass before getting up. She walked along the side of the table to where he was sitting and planted herself across his lap, fingering his collar, her face a few inches from his. ''You can help me have a little fun for the night.'' As she inched her face closer to his, looking into his eyes with quite a cocky look.

As he moved his hand to rest on her lower back, he couldn't help but note how queer she felt to him. He shouldn't. But he hadn't heard from Hermione all day, and he was pretty sure he had fucked that up anyway.

So when her lips met his, he didn't pull away.

And when he closed his eyes, it was almost as if he wasn't kissing Kathy, but Hermione. Her hair was too thin and limpy to be Hermione's.

He made sure to stay clear of her hair when they were at her place, and he was helping her get out of her dress.

Hermione saw the sun rise through her enchanted window in her office. She had come here a few hours ago after her little adventure to the outskirts of England.

She had visited multiple sights as far away from home as possible, but the ghosts of those she had left behind there seemed to follow her everywhere she went. 4

She had pulled herself together as well as she could, putting on her nicest office clothes and even attempting to put her hair into something that could pass for an up-do.

She had already put Draco's desk outside, but he still had to collect his work and instructions in her office.

She sat down behind her desk, tapping her quill on her desk impatiently. He was late. Maybe he wasn't coming. Good. No… Not good. Or was it? She didn't know. She was about to call for Merril when there was a curt knock on her door.

She cleared her throat before calling him. ''Enter.'' He walked in, and she could immediately tell something was off. He looked scruffier than usual. The silence was like ice cold water on a third degree burn.

''I have your work for today here. Nothing out of the ordinary, quite dull actually. If you happen to go to lunch with Blaise, ask him if he could send me his report on the Matthew's case by tomorrow morning.'' She tried to find his eyes, but he seemed to do everything he could to avoid hers.

''I'll make sure to tell him.'' Hermione got up with the documents and strode across her office to where he stood to hand it to him. She had to get herself something to spike up her spirits anyway.

He tensed when she got near him.

He took the documents and flipped through them. She took the time to study him a little closer.

His hair seemed a little ruffled and his clothes dishevelled, as if put on in haste. Her eyes moved up to his collar. Her heart missed a beat when she noticed a bruise–like spot on his neck. A love bite.

''You had a fun night?'' He must've heard something in her voice, for his eyes shot up and finally met hers. There was something that looked like guilt in there.

She wanted to say something to him, but she didn't have a clue what. She couldn't blame him. Not really. She bit her lip, fumbling with the hem of her skirt. She felt so stupid.

''I'm going… Coffee. I'm going to get a coffee. Merril can help you when you get stuck with the filing.'' She quickly moved past him, vaguely catching a scent that definitely didn't belong to him. It smelled like sewage to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're still enjoying this fic :) Don't worry, they'll get back together soon. (next chapter soon)**  
 **Please leave a review to tell me what you think! Enjoy! - Dewi**

14.

Hermione held on to the cup for dear life, trying to make her hands stop trembling. She had managed to make it to the small muggle coffee shop down the road without too much hassle.

Images of Draco with some mystery woman kept replaying in her head like some wicked movie which she was forced to watch. Why was she so jealous? She had absolutely no right. No right at all. But that doesn't take away the fact that it still hurt her.

''Hermione?'' She snapped out of her trance and looked up. Dean Thomas was standing on the other side of her table, tall as ever, holding a take away cup of steaming coffee.

He was looking quite good, wearing a proper three piece. ''Dean! How lovely… How've you been?'' she smiled at him, gesturing for him to take the seat opposite of her.

He sat down while talking. ''I just came back from a job interview actually. I've been asked for this major illustration company here in London. They do all the flyers and stuff for the ministry.''

''Shouldn't you be wearing proper robes then instead of a suit?''

He smiled and shrugged, taking a sip from his coffee. ''I must say I am quite fond of regular pants and practical jackets instead of cloaks. They just don't cut it for me.''

Hermione gave a small laugh and took a sip from her own cappuccino. They'd never really been friends at school, so she didn't really have any memories to share with him. She was the worst at keeping a conversation going.

''So, how's life as a big shot at the ministry?'' Good thing he was better at it. She smiled shyly and shrugged. ''I'm afraid it's not that thrilling. All I do now is pretty much just assigning cases to proper judges and making sure we don't put the wrong people in Azkaban.'' He smiled, which made his eyes light up in a funny but adorable way.

''I always thought you would end up saving mistreated house elves and becoming the world's first mastermind, but I guess getting rid of bad guys is nice as well.'' Hermione couldn't help the red spreading to her cheeks as she remembered how much of a know-it-all she had been at school.

''Well you very much lived up to my expectations, with your new illustration-job. I don't think I'll ever forget your banners for the quidditch matches.'' She smiled at her cup, thinking of those simpler years. Well… simple may be an overstatement.

''Hey, there is this cool little pub just a couple of streets from here… Do you fancy having a celebratory drink with me?''

''I… what?'' she thought she might've understood him wrong. Why would he want a drink with her? Dean quickly put up his hands. ''If you don't want to its fine, it's just an offer.''

Hermione got her wits together and immediately came back to her reply. ''Oh no! I'd love to. But I was just thinking you might want to celebrate with anyone other than… me.'' He laughed, his eyes apologizing. ''Seamus is in Ireland for a few months, and other than that I am still to make any lasting friends.''

She smiled, her first real smile in days. ''I'd really love to go with you, Dean.'' His face broke into a smile. ''Great! I'll pick you up at your office around 7 if that's okay for you.'' She nodded and pushed a lock of hair back out of her face.

''That'd be great. I'm really looking forward to it.'' They said goodbye and he went out, Hermione following not long after. She left the shop in a remarkably better mood than she had entered it.

Draco was tapping his quill absentmindedly on his desk, shooting dirty looks Merril's way. Every time he caught Draco's stare he awkwardly smiled at him before returning to his work.

He had been officially given the most boring cases in the history of magic, and he was still agitated from his brief conversation with Blaise when he'd gone and delivered Hermione's message. He could still hear the words Blaise had hissed at him as clear as daylight, after he'd told him how yesterday had gone.  
And of his little rendez vous last night.  
Little surprise, Blaise was not impressed. Just thinking back to that conversation threatened to give him a nasty headache.

He looked over to the door to Hermione's office, right beside Merril. She had returned from her coffee break in a rather peculiar mood. She had not looked at him, but she had smiled prettily at Merril as she had walked by. That didn't feel great, if he was completely honest.

He looked at the time and noticed it was almost the end of his work day. He picked up the files and went to knock on her door. ''Come in!'' He got in and closed the door behind him.

He was at loss for words when he saw her standing in a beautiful simple navy dress that just reached her knees and hugged her tight around her chest. She had done something to her hair as well to make it a little less bushy.

''You look stunning.'' He'd said it before he could control himself. She averted her eyes and flushed a deep red. ''That's very nice of you. I take you have the finished files?'' ''Yes, here-'' he put them on her desk, keeping his eyes on her.

''What's the occasion?'' He tried not to sound too cold, but the jealous monster in him was taking over his every move.

''Oh- I'm just having a drink, that's all,'' she stuttered while flattening her hair. He nodded, not sure what to do with himself as he stood there.

Before he could say another word, she spoke. ''I have to ask you to leave my office now. We shouldn't be talking about our personal lives during work time anyway.'' She sat back behind her desk organizing the documents and files.

She didn't give him so much as a glance when he walked out of her office, slamming the door behind him maybe a little harder than appropriate.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

It was well into the night when Draco was wandering around the streets of London, trying to distract himself.

He had gone to one of the local Wizarding Pubs for a pint or two. Or a few more. All he could see was the image of Dean Thomas putting his arm around Hermione when he'd come to pick her up. It made him mad. It made him even more mad to realise he had absolutely no reason to be mad.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the scene in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks, trailing back into the shadows so they wouldn't see him.

Hermione was standing in the light of one of the lamppost with Dean. They were laughing together, his hand casually holding hers. He tried to inch a little closer, trying to convince himself he wasn't being a jealous prick all the while.

''…Don't think I'll get the image of you knocking the drinks of that elderly couple over.'' She laughed, her cheeks flushed. ''Oh stop! I apologized right away!''

''Yeah- about thirty times in a time span of 20 seconds.''

She shrugged, clearly embarrassed. He brushed away some hair that had fallen in her face. ''Hey, I thought it was sweet.''

Draco's fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth, as he swayed a little on his feet. Why did he torture himself like this? He was being ridiculous. He turned away before he'd do anything stupid, like kill Dean. Or himself for being such an idiot.

Deciding that apparating right now probably wouldn't be the best option for him, he walked home. It was quite still, apart from the occasional drunkard yelling. After what feels like forever he finally arrived at his street. He was halfway to his door when he heard something stir behind him. Baffled, he sees an equally confused Hermione standing in front of him.

His heart stats jamming in his chest, as he tries not to get his hopes up too much.

''Hermione? What are you doing here?'' she looked at him as if he was some sort of difficult question on an exam which she was trying to figure out.

''I… I wanted to apparate home, but I ended up here…'' He walked over to her, trying to keep her gaze as she constantly tried to look away. ''Maybe your intuition knows something we don't,'' he said quietly.

She bit her lip and then looked up at him. Her eyes were truly captivating, pulling him in every time he looks at him. He was leaning forwards, attracted to her like a magnet, when she put her hand on his chest to stop him. ''I'm… scared.'' The way she said it made his heart ache.

''Of what? Of… me?''

''Well, kind of.''

That hurt. He would probably never be anything other than a Death Eater in her eyes. A monster. He tried to keep his face free of any conflicting emotions he felt inside.

''I don't mean you personally- well I do but not in the way you think I mean it-'' she took a deep breath before looking at him with such a sadness it made his mask melt.

''I'm afraid of what we have. Of us. I'm scared because even though I had a great time with Dean I kept thinking of you. And I hate it because I wish I didn't. I don't want to be hurt, Draco… I'm tired of assuming and guessing what we are and what I mean to you. I want to be yours but I need to know if… if it's mutual.'' There were tears in her eyes as she expectantly looked at him for an answer.

In reply he took her face gently between his hands and kissed her softly. She tasted of the elderflower wine she seemed to like so much, but most of all she tasted like hope.

He pulled away softly, wiping away a single tear that had escaped her eye. ''It's mutual, Granger.'' Her face broke into a watery grin.

He took her hand and took her inside. The door had not even closed properly before they were kissing again. He took hold of her waist as her hands fumbled with the hem of his shirt. He felt her warm hands press against his bare stomach as he slid his hands up to her shoulders.

''Where was your bedroom again?'' she breathed against his lips. He smirked before lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom and laying her down on the bed.

He got on the bed as well, leaning over her. He softly caressed her arm, then her shoulder, slowly going down. He stroked her bare legs, his heart beating faster than it had done in years.

When he tore his eyes away from her body he saw that she was already watching him, a heated look in her eyes.

''Draco Malfoy, I am finally laying in your bed and all you do is stroke me.'' He smirked before kissing her passionately. He put his hand up her skirt and between her thighs. She whimpered as he touched her, sliding his hand inside of her panties.

''I thought you didn't like it when I stroked you,'' he murmured sweetly. She scowled for a bit before shoving him off her and climbing on top of him, his hands captured in hers. She leaned down, her breath tickling his neck as she purred in his ear; ''I think you might want to call in sick tomorrow, I'm afraid it's going to be a very long night…''


	16. Chapter 16

16.

There was a soft tapping on the window from the rain. Draco's arm was around her waist, holding her in a warm embrace, her body pressed against him.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, closely looking at his face. All the hard edges in his face seemed to have softened, leaving him looking not just handsome but… sweet. At peace.

Hermione lifted her hand, stroking his cheek and pushing some stray blonde hair out of his face. How could she not have noticed the little beauty mark on his neck before? Or the way his nose had just the tiniest bump instead of being straight as she had always thought.

Hermione smiled and thought about how she could look at him for hours straight, investigating every little imperfection which aren't imperfections at all and made him so much more attractive. Draco opened his eyes, slowly waking up. When she caught his eyes he gave her one of the warmest smiles she had ever received.

''That certainly is a sight I can get used waking up to.'' Hermione could feel her cheeks turning red, not quite used to this yet.

''Do you? I mean… Well… Really?'' the words fell out in a flurry. He raised his eyebrow before he gave her a peck on the forehead.

''Of course I do, Granger. You don't think I throw around statements like that, do you?'' She stared at him for a second before putting her hands on both sides of his face and kissing him square on the mouth. It took some time before they detangled from each other, her lips a little sore.

''Keep throwing around statements like that and I might even let you touch the coffee machine.'' He raised his eyebrows in bewilderment before returning to a fully serious demeanour.

''If you'd told me that a little earlier I would have started ages ago.'' She laughed before hitting him playfully on the chest. He immediately put on a dramatic, hurt expression, cradling the place she hit him on his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes at his little play and sat up.

''You'll never change, will you?'' she asked him snickering. ''Oh come on, you know you wouldn't want me any other way.'' As he leaned in for a kiss Hermione reached behind her and got hold of one of her pillows. She smacked him straight across the face, making him actually fall over.

''Oi Granger, that hurt!'' Hermione laughed before jumping off the bed, anticipating revenge. ''I'll get some coffee on,'' she said snickering while putting on Draco's jumper.

The floor was quite cold, making her regret not putting on some socks. She was just done putting the water on for the coffee when she heard a tapping on her door. Frowning, she made her way to the front door. Without thinking she opened it.

Ginny was beaming at her, red hair framing her face like lions mane. Her smile turned into a smirk when she looked her up and down. ''Is it a no-pants kind of day, then?''

Hermione couldn't help herself but laugh and throw her arms around Ginny's neck.

''Ginny! Merlin how I've missed you! How are you? How is the baby?'' ''Calm down 'Mione, I'm fine and so is the baby. Do you mind if I come in? I'm freezing.''

Just then, Hermione recalled a certain blond laying semi-naked on her bed.

''Uhm- do you mind if I put on some pants first? You can wait in the living room, of course.'' Ginny lifted one eyebrow, looking at her with a wary look. ''I mean you don't have to for me, but if you feel better that way go ahead.''

Hermione let her in, impatiently waiting for her to take her coat off and get to the living room. Once she was seated on the couch Hermione excused herself and nearly ran to her bedroom.

Draco was laying on her bed, lazily flipping through one of her bed-side books. He looked up when she entered the room.

''Who was-'' Hermione leapt forward and put her hand over his mouth, cutting of the rest of his sentence. ''Ginny is here, you have to leave. I'm going to lift the anti-apparation spell on my house so you can leave. I'll make sure to break a glass or something so she won't hear the-'' her sentence was cut off by a loud gasp and something shattering on the floor.

Hermione spun around, eyes widening in terror as she saw Ginny standing in her doorway with the remains of a drinking glass at her feet. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the disgusted look on Ginny's face.

''No, no, no. Please, Ginny, it isn't what it- I mean I can imagine what it looks like but… Please-'' she walked up to Ginny, whose eyes were narrowed as she eyed Draco.

''What is that ferret doing in your bed, Hermione?'' Draco frowned, opening his mouth to make retort before she stopped him.

''No! Don't say anything. Not a thing. It is best you leave.'' She didn't want to sound as harsh as she did, but the whole situation was too much.

Draco put his pants and a white shirt on. When he was about to silently walk past her she grabbed his hand and made him look at her. ''I'm sorry. Please… I'll talk to you later.'' He nodded sullenly before retreating to the hallway. After a few seconds she heard the door open and close. The silence stretched between them.

''Let's move to the living room?'' Ginny scowled before walking to her living room and sitting down at her dinner table. Hermione sat down opposite of her, embarrassed.

She opened her mouth to say something when Ginny cut her off—''I suppose that is his sweater? I mean it must be, who else would wear something so… green.'' She looked down at her sweater and blushed. It was indeed Draco's, but it had been the first thing she had seen laying around when she got up.

''It is. It's… I never intended to…'' and suddenly there were tears rolling down her cheeks and making her eyes all blurry. She tried to wipe them away but they would not stop.

''It's been so lonely. All of you were with Ronald and I was withering away, Ginny. But then _he_ was there. And he was there in ways I never could've imagine. Nothing like the person who used to taunt us at school…'' She lowered her face in her hands, not able to look at her.

She suddenly felt two warm hands pulling hers away, holding them gently. She looked up into warm brown eyes, who so much resembled Molly's. There were tears in them as well.

''I'm so sorry you felt that way, Hermione. Harry and I both are. You know what Ron is like, and it took about everything we had to keep him from destroying himself. He can be so self-destructive. We thought… we thought you would handle it better. You're so strong, we thought you would be able to handle yourself better than Ron. We were wrong. We're so sorry.''

Hermione gave her a watery smile. ''It hasn't been easy for either of us. You don't just get over a marriage, no matter how bad it was at the end.'' Ginny softly let go of her hands. ''I should've seen you and Draco coming, to be honest. You always had this weird chemistry.'' Hermione blushed, wondering if it were true.

''So you are… okay with us?'' She sighed and looked at her hands. ''It will take some adjusting. And I think it will take some convincing on Harry's part. But if what you say is true.. then I have little choice. But I am warning you, one wrong move and I will hex him to an inch of his life.'' Hermione chuckled at Ginny's stern look, who could not help herself but smile as well.

''You know what? Why don't you two come over for dinner this Saturday? Why postpone the storm when we might as well greet it. And while I don't look and feel like a whale yet.'' Hermione laughed nervously, not sure how Draco would feel about a dinner party at Ginny and Harry's. But she was looking so hopeful, she just couldn't decline.

''I suppose that should be possible.''

''Oh that is great! I finally have an excuse to bring out the fancy china we got from Aunt Muriël. Be there at six, dress nice, and don't eat too much before you get to ours!'' Ginny got up and Hermione followed her to the heart, which was more pleasant for her now than apparating. They hugged each other good bye before she went up in emerald flames.

Hermione rubbed her temples, wondering how she would break the news to Draco. She started by getting dressed. Plain jeans and her favourite flats. She decided to keep the sweater once since it was very cosy. She then stepped in the hearth, mumbling his address.

She stepped out of the hearth and found herself looking at Draco, wearing an old faded Slytherin jumper and pyjama bottoms, playing exploding snap with Blaise Zabini who was dressed in his cut tailored suit.

They both looked at her at the same time, cards exploding on the table in front of them. Blaise's lips curled into a smirk as Draco's cheeks seemed to redden a bit.

She eyed Blaise for a moment before walking towards Draco and bending down to kiss him on the cheek, which brought a tiny smile to his face.

She saw Blaise raise his eyes when she gently put her hand on Draco's cheek, turning his face towards hers and said, ''Darling, we have a diner party to attend this weekend.''


End file.
